O fio que nos uni!
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: As pessoas são conectadas a outras por fios que permanecem sempre invisíveis e Yumi tinha a habilidade de ver esses fios." UA SachikoYumi
1. Destino

Yumi sempre foi uma garota muito diferente da maioria, não pelo seu jeito estabanado, sincero com seus sentimentos, ingênuo, inocente, às vezes até bobo, que lhe conquistou muitos fãs e amigos, mas sim, por um dom que tinha desde criança, não um dom de voar, ver fantasmas, prever o futuro e todos esses "dons" de televisão, ela podia fazer algo melhor, na opinião dela.

As pessoas são conectadas a outras por fios que permanecem sempre invisíveis, há três tipos de fios: o fio amarelo, está amarrado nos pescoços de todos, ele representa a família, ou seja, os membros da família se interligam a partir desses fios; há também o fio verde, o fio das amizades. Os verdadeiros amigos estão ligados sempre por esse fio, ou seja, num círculo de amizades, se um dos "amigos" não possuir esse fio o ligando a algum deles ou a todos, ele não é fiel a amizade; e por último, mas não menos importante, há o fio vermelho, esse fio se liga a somente uma pessoa, é o fio das almas gêmeas. Quem estiver ligado por esse fio estão destinados a passar toda a vida e talvez depois dela juntos. E Yumi tinha a habilidade de ver esses fios.

Desde bebê, Yumi já via esses fios, e tentava pegar o fio amarelo que estava amarrado no pescoço de sua mãe ou de pai ou de seu irmão, melhor, de qualquer um. Quando maior, ela se perguntava o porquê de seus colegas de classe ou até sua família tinha tantos fios amarrados neles. No começo, era meio confuso, ver tantos fios, tantas pessoas e não entender o porquê. As coisas só começaram a fazer sentido no seu aniversário de 10 anos, era uma festa normal, com alguns parentes e amigos, mas uma visitante inesperada fez daquele aniversário inesquecível para Yumi, o nome dela era Aika, uma parenta distante, e como presente ela lhe deu um livro. Na mesma noite, Yumi isolou-se num canto e ficou a ler o tão misterioso livro, Aika sentou-se ao seu lado e passou a explicar o seu dom e desde então Yumi não se sentia mais confusa.

No primeiro ano, no colégio para garotas Lilian, Yumi conheceu Shimazu Yoshino e Todo Shimako, ambas garotas tinha amarradas nelas os fios verdes que se conectavam entre si e com Yumi também, desde então, elas ficaram inseparáveis.

Yumi faz de hobbie ajudar as pessoas da forma que pode pelo seu dom e para isso conta com a ajuda de suas duas grandes amigas. Divide tempo entre seu hobbie, amigas, família e faculdade de arquitetura.

Cap. Único

- Não, não, não, não, definitivamente não! – gritou Yoshino se levantando e cruzando os braços.

- Yoshino, não faça um escândalo! – disse Yumi corando.

Shimako também estava vermelha e olhava para a mesa como se fosse a coisa mais interessante possível. Todos do pequeno café estavam olhavam para o trio, curiosos.

Yoshino sentou, ainda de braços cruzados e expressão fechada.

- Yumi, você está brincando comigo, não é?!

- Mas, foi você quem perguntou... Eu só respondi sinceramente.

- Shimako, você também acha isso? – perguntou Yoshino olhando a amiga que permanecia calada.

- Acho... melhor mudarmos de assunto, não? – sugeriu nervosa.

- Shimako, você também! – exclamou nervosa.

Shimako desviou o olhar se sentindo embaraçada, Yoshino emburrou na cadeira e Yumi suspirou. Por quanto tempo estavam na mesma discussão mesmo? Ah, duas semanas...

- Yoshino, isso já está passando dos limites. Você pediu minha opinião sincera e é a seguinte: vocês formam um lindo casal, tenho certeza que o que vocês sentem ultrapassaria a vida, mas vocês nunca vão dar certo se você não encarar isso!

- Yumi está certa. – Continuou Shimako – Tenho certeza de que Rei-san te aceitaria, te amaria e juntas vocês seriam muito felizes.

- Ahhh, tudo bem! – disse Yoshino, se sentindo derrotada e emocionada – vou conversar com Rei-chan.

As duas amigas se olharam e sorriram.

- Não sei como você tem tanta certeza de que vai dar tudo certo entre a gente, Yumi. – Comentou Yoshino.

Yumi sorriu. Desde que virá Rei e Yoshino pela primeira vez, percebeu o fio vermelho que as unia e sorria de felicidade toda vez que as via juntas.

Com o tópico sensível terminado, o trio continuou com conversas triviais. Yumi estava um pouco distante, desde que acordara o fio vermelho, preso em seu dedo mindinho, estava sendo puxado e nunca vira tal coisa...

- "Talvez eu deva ligar para a tia Aika..."

As três acabaram se separando pouco tempo depois. Yoshino iria se encontrar com Rei, Shimako prometeu a Noriko que iriam assistir a um filme de teor budista e Yumi decidiu passear num parque, pensar um pouco.

Enquanto andava, pensava em suas amigas. Era obvio que Rei e Yoshino iriam ter um "final feliz", elas estavam juntas desde sempre! Conheciam-se como ninguém, entendiam-se como ninguém, mesmo se não pudesse ver o fio vermelho teria certeza da felicidade delas! Só tinha medo, pois Yoshino era muito cabeça-dura...

Bom, com Shimako era mais tranqüilo. Seu crescente relacionamento com Noriko estava indo bem, tinha certeza de que o problema entre ela, Noriko e Takuya iria se resolver, hora ou outra.

Sentou-se num banco e passou a observar o lago.

- E quanto a mim? – sussurrou.

Verdade. Vira suas amigas encontrando a pessoa que possuía a outra extremidade do fio vermelho, mas e o dela? Sentia-se meio desapontada com tudo. Levantou a mão direita e viu o fio vermelho, novamente sendo puxado, e o acompanhou com o olhar até se perder de vista. Já pensara na oportunidade de ir seguindo o fio até achar alguém, mas essa pessoa poderia estar em outra cidade, na extremidade sul ou norte do Japão, e até mesmo em outro país, seria uma grande perda de tempo!

Suspirou e olhou para o céu. Sentia o fio sendo puxado, mas ignorou o sentimento, fechou os olhos e se permitiu relaxar um pouco. Ficou de olhos fechados por um tempo e nem percebeu alguém se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

Abriu os olhos lentamente e feliz viu que o fio tinha parado de puxar.

- Parou! – exclamou, achando que estava sozinha.

- Ahn... Está tudo bem?

Yumi parou e gelou. Havia outra pessoa ao lado dela que com certeza a achava louca por ter gritado assim do nada.

- Ah, de-desculpe! Não vi que tinha mais alguém do meu lado! – se desculpou e virou-se para a pessoa que ainda estava sentada.

Seu coração pareceu parar e depois a bater com o dobro de velocidade, quase saltando pelo seu peito. Sentada ao banco, vestida num terno feminino preto com um longo sobretudo azul-escuro que combinavam com seus olhos também azuis – que fariam o céu mais estrelado morrer de inveja – e longos cabelos negros azulados estava uma _deusa _e Yumi se perguntou se estava delirando ou coisa do tipo.

- Está tudo bem. Desculpe-me por intrometer.

- Ah! N-Não foi nada! Eu que foi descuidada e... – corou. Por que sua mente de repente parara de funcionar?! Quem era ela?

- Eu sei como é. Fico assim quando venho aqui também. – Disse a deusa olhando para o céu.

- Você vem sempre aqui? – corou quando essas palavras saíram de sua boca. Parecia uma cantada ridícula.

- Praticamente todo dia...

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Foi então que Yumi percebeu os fios que envolviam a deusa... O fio amarelo era muito fraco, quase se desfazendo... Sua relação familiar não era muito boa; ela só tinha dois fios verdes fortes e mais dois quase se desfazendo também e o fio vermelho... Não estava esticado para os lados como ele normalmente fica... Estava curto... Yumi seguiu com os olhos o fio vermelho e surpresa viu que a outra extremidade do fio estava amarrada...

- "A mim..."

Surpresa, ficou a encarar o fio, ainda sem acreditar. Aquela _deusa _estava destinada a ela? De todas as pessoas, logo a ela? Era inacreditável.

- Tem certeza de que você está bem?

Olhou para o rosto da deusa que a olhava preocupada. Quase se bateu ao ver a preocupação naqueles orbes maravilhosamente azuis.

- Eu estou bem! Sério!

- Você estava olhando para o chão com uma expressão tão... Perturbada.

- Eu só estava pensando! Nada demais! – tentou rir, uma de suas mãos foi para trás de sua cabeça, numa clara pose de embaraço que fez tantas vezes no colégio.

- Tudo bem então, fico feliz. – e ela sorriu.

Yumi tinha certeza de que o sol ficou mais brilhante depois daquele sorriso, o mundo ficou mais lindo e o céu mais azul.

- Bom, não quero te atrapalhar, te tirei dos seus pensamentos duas vezes já. Algo nada educado. – disse ela se levantando.

- Não se preocupe! Não está atrapalhando. Me perder em pensamentos não é algo educado também e você só estava preocupada!

Falava sem parar, procurando uma desculpa, _qualquer desculpa, _para impedir que ela se fosse, para impedir que ela saísse de sua vida tão rápido quanto entrou... Parou de falar ao ouvir uma risada, o mais belo som que já ouvira, vindo da mulher mais linda que já vira. Contagiada, começou a rir também.

O toque de um celular interrompeu as risadas. Yumi só observou quando ela tirou o celular do bolso e olhou o número que a chamava, os orbes azuis se entristeceram e Yumi sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Olá, pai. - ela respondeu. A voz sem emoção.

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Claro, estarei no escritório em alguns minutos. – e a ligação se encerrou.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

- Problemas na empresa do meu pai. Vou lá para tentar resolver.

- Ah, tudo bem. Boa sorte! – desejou sinceramente.

- Obrigada por esse tempo. Tinha anos que eu não ria dessa forma.

- Eu fico feliz em saber disso.

As duas sorriram.

- Quem sabe não nos encontremos aqui outro dia nessa mesma hora? – sugeriu a deusa.

- C-Claro! – estava borbulhando de alegria.

Ela se virou para ir embora.

- Ah! Verdade, que falta de educação. – voltou-se para Yumi – meu nome é Ogasawara Sachiko.

- Fukuzawa Yumi.

As duas sorriram, um pacto silencioso. E da mesma forma que ela apareceu, ela desapareceu. Yumi olhou para o fio vermelho que se estendia e um sorriso bobo cruzou seu rosto.

Sentou-se novamente no banco e tirou o celular do seu bolso. Fez uma nota mental de pegar o número de Sachiko depois. Ligou para sua tia.

- Tia Aika? Aqui é...

_- Yumi, claro!_ ! – respondeu Aika animada.

- Tudo bem com a senhora, tia?

- _Tudo, minha querida Yumi. E pela sua voz, creio que você também está._

_- _Tia, a senhora já sentiu o fio vermelho sendo puxado?

- _Puxado você diz?_

_- _Sim, já?

- _Está acontecendo com você, meu bem, ou com outra pessoa? – _Aika perguntou implorando para ser com outra pessoa.

_- _É algo ruim, tia?

- _É com você, não é?_

- Tia?

- _Quando o fio vermelho é puxado não é nada bom... Yumi, quando isso acontece, normalmente, o outro lado do fio está com problemas sérios... _

_- _Fios se desfazendo?

- _Sim! Ah, Yumi, e na maioria dos casos... A pessoa acaba morrendo, seja por acidente, assassinato ou suicídio, este último com mais frequência. _

_- _Tem algo que eu possa fazer? Qualquer coisa?!

- _Pode tentar ajudar, mas é difícil! Você se sente muito mais ligada a pessoa, do que ela a você... Nesses casos, a pessoa deve ter abdicado aos seus sentimentos, os escondido bem dentro de si e será difícil cavar onde só tem pedra._

_- _Mas eu posso procurar um lugar de areia! Sempre tem!

- _Yumi... _

- Eu vou tentar!

- _Boa sorte então, Yumi. Qualquer coisa, me ligue!_

- Irei. Obrigada, tia.

Desligou. Estava mais determinada do que nunca!

- " Amanhã eu estarei aqui, e depois e depois e depois, até eu conseguir!"

Levantou-se do banco, se preparando para ir embora. Mal dera dois passos e seu celular tocara novamente. Era Yoshino.

_- Yumi-chan! Não acredita no telefonema que recebi! – _Yoshino praticamente gritava de alegria – _Yuuki-san, seu irmão, acabou de me ligar. Ele falou que seu celular estava ocupado e que precisava te contar urgente..._

_- _Fala logo, Yoshino-chan!

- _Ligaram das empresas Ogasawara. Eles têm uma seção somente para arquitetos e estavam te chamando para fazer um estágio lá!_

Só um nome lhe veio a mente: Suguru. Ele estava por detrás disso, com certeza.

- _Sua entrevista vai ser amanhã às 09:00AM ! _

_- _Okay! Obrigada, Yoshino-chan! Eu vou fazer o meu melhor!

- _Melhor mesmo! Estamos esperando por essa chance por um bom tempo!_

Yoshino era estudante de medicina, estava planejando se tornar cardiologista. Hoje era um dos poucos dias que ela não estava dando seu sangue pelo estudo e estágio. Shimako era professora de literatura, na adolescência ela queria se tornar freira, mas por obras do destino, isso acabou não acontecendo.

- "Parece que o destino está do meu lado!" – pensei feliz ao desligar o celular.

Ogasawara Sachiko, empresas Ogasawara, Kashiwagi Suguru, tudo conectado.

- Afinal, todos estamos. – olhou para seus fios.

[

Fim!

Brincadeira =x


	2. Acontecimentos

**Disclaimer: Maria-sama Ga Miteru não me pertence.**

------

No dia seguinte, antes mesmo de dar 09:00AM, Yumi já estava em frente a empresa. Não conseguira dormir direito e quando deu 07:00 hrs, pulou da cama e começara a se arrumar. Seu coração palpitava e seu nervosismo tirara seu apetite, tudo o que queria era fazer a entrevista e voltar em paz para casa.

Entrou pelas portas da companhia e maravilhada olhou ao redor. Os Ogasawara's eram donos de muitas empresas e participavam de vários negócios diferentes, de agropecuária a hotéis, portanto a sede da empresa era deslumbrante... e meio triste. Pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro sem parar sem sequer olhar para o lado, devia ter imaginado que dentro de uma empresa grande seria assim...

Havia um grande balcão com alguns guardas e secretárias, provavelmente para atender clientes.

- Com licença... – se aproximou de uma das moças – Eu tenho uma entrevista...

A mulher a examinou de cima para baixo e no fim lhe lançou um olhar desaprovador.

- Algumas pessoas simplesmente não sabem se vestir... 13° andar, sala 14.

Yumi ficou parada. A mulher tinha acabado de falar que ela não sabia se vestir?

- E tem algumas pessoas que são tão abusadas! – comentou divertida uma voz atrás de Yumi.

A arquiteta olhou rapidamente para quem lhe ajudou. Era uma mulher, mais alta que Yumi, de curtos cabelos loiros e estava vestida bem informalmente, com um jeans e uma blusa branca com um casaco por cima.

- Estagiaria, não é? – disse a mulher com um grande sorriso.

Yumi assentiu.

- Arquitetura?

- S-sim.

- Bem vinda! – exclamou e agarrou Yumi num abraço de urso. – Meu nome é Satou Sei e vou trabalhar como sua senpai!

- Satou-san! – a mulher da recepção chamou – É somente uma entrevista, ela pode não ficar.

- Deixe isso para a chefinha decidir. – respondeu piscando. – Ah é, qual o seu nome?

- Ah, desculpe, Fukuzawa Yumi! – respondeu fazendo uma reverência.

- Vamos indo, Yumi-chan! Os chefinhos detestam atrasos.

E sem ter a chance de responder, começou a ser arrastada por Sei para o elevador. Yumi olhou novamente para a mulher e não pôde deixar de sentir um pouco de pena, o fio amarelo não existia, havia somente um fio verde e o fio vermelho estava conectado a um homem que parecia não ligar para nada a não ser o trabalho.

- Está triste?

- N-Não! Por que...?

- Seu rosto.

- "Ah sim..." – pensou Yumi suspirando – Todo mundo me comenta sobre meu rosto.

- Kawaii! ~

E novamente Yumi estava entre os braços de Satou Sei. Tentou sair, mas era impossível.

- Espero mesmo que você consiga, Yumi-chan! Eu gostei de você e precisamos de pessoas assim aqui. – comentou Sei a soltando.

- Você sabe quem irá fazer a entrevista, Satou-san?

- Só Sei. – sorriu – Não sei, pode ser que seja a chefinha ou o Idiota ou até mesmo eu. Ahh, sabia que eu deveria ter lido os e-mails que me mandaram ontem!

Yumi a olhou como se Sei fosse de outro mundo. Chamar sua chefe de "chefinha", o provável chefe ou gerente importante de "Idiota" e não saber sobre entrevistas que teria que fazer... Satou Sei era alguém realmente muito interessante.

- Sei.

Ambas se viraram para a nova voz. Era outra mulher, tão linda quanto quase todas que vira até agora, exceto Sachiko... Yumi duvidava que achasse alguém mais linda do que sua _deusa._..

- Youko!

Youko estava vestida muito mais formalmente do que Sei. Um blazer branco cobrindo a blusa social preta, uma saia também branca que ia até pouco antes do joelho e saltos altos. Seus olhos eram castanho-claros e seus cabelos curtos - não tanto quanto os de Sei – eram negros. Uma mulher muito elegante, com certeza.

- Amiga nova? – perguntou Youko olhando para Yumi.

- Minha estagiaria! – disse fazendo um V com os dedos, num sinal de vitória.

- Se eu passar na entrevista, Sei-sama! Ah, é uma prazer, Fukuzawa Yumi – e novamente fez um reverência.

- Mizuno Youko, o prazer é meu. Lhe desejo boa sorte na entrevista. – respondeu Youko educadamente.

Pensando bem... Youko lhe lembrava Sachiko e muito.

O elevador finalmente abriu e várias pessoas saíram correndo, todas ocupadas.

- Nossa! – exclamou Sei – está demorando mais cada dia! – apertou o botão 13 e 20.

Mais pessoas chegaram e entraram no elevador, logo estava lotado. Yumi estava ao lado de Sei e Youko estava a sua frente. Quando Sei passou a dar sua atenção a Youko, Yumi pôde parar para examinar suas novas amigas. Sei tinha um fio amarelo forte e a cor estava meio misturada com verde, ou seja, os laços familiares de Sei, desde sempre, foram amigos; os fios verdes eram fortes, Yumi sorriu feliz ao ver que um deles estava ligado a ela, e outro fio estava ligado a Youko; e o fio vermelho... Estava ligado a Youko também. Sorriu de orelha a orelha.

Já Mizuno tinha um fio amarelo fraco; fortes fios verdes, um também ligado a Yumi e o fio vermelho ligado a Sei.

- " Trabalho de cupido... Aqui vou eu!".

- Chegamos! – exclamou Sei novamente saindo do elevador e puxando Yumi.

- Até, Mizuno-san! – conseguiu dizer antes do elevador se fechar novamente.

- Youko vai até o andar 20, ela é advogada. – respondeu Sei à sua pergunta silenciosa.

Yumi assentiu e continuaram em silêncio até a sala 14, onde entraram. Havia mais três candidatos esperando. Yumi olhou para o relógio: 09:00AM em ponto. Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, esperando como os outros.

A sala era imensa. Com várias mesas, várias maquetes, vários desenhos, várias fotos penduradas pelas paredes, era tanta coisa que a sala parecia bagunçada.

A porta se abriu novamente e Kashiwagi Suguru entrou. Vestido num terno azul-marinho, com os cabelos arrumados e um sorriso simpático no rosto, várias mulheres na sala suspiraram. Yumi nem Sei foram uma delas.

- Eu irei chamando os nomes de cada um e vocês irão até aquela mesa. – apontou para a parte mais distante da sala – eu irei fazer a entrevista. Meu nome é Kashiwagi Suguru e sou o vice-presidente da empresa.

Yumi esperava ansiosamente por sua vez. Sei estava trabalhando num projeto ao lado de um rapaz loiro, os dois pareciam absortos no que faziam. Sem nada para fazer sem ser se preocupar, sua mente foi para Sachiko...

- "O que será que ela está fazendo agora? Será que está triste? Trabalhando? Será que... Será que ela se lembra de mim?"

- _Pode tentar ajudar, mas é difícil! Você se sente muito mais ligada a pessoa, do que ela a você... Nesses casos, a pessoa deve ter abdicado aos seus sentimentos, os escondido bem dentro de si e será difícil cavar onde só tem pedra. _– lembrou das palavras de sua tia.

- Fukuzawa Yumi. – disse Suguru.

- Sim! – se levantou.

Os outros candidatos não estavam em lugar algum. Seguiu Suguru até a mesa. Ele se sentou na cadeia aposta a ela... Dessa forma, Yumi ficava de costas para o resto da sala, tendo que dar sua completa atenção a Suguru.

- Bom, Yumi-chan! – ele sorriu. – Vamos começar?

---

- Eu disse que você conseguiria! – exclamou Sei.

- Ele vai conversar com a presidente. Ela pode não gostar de mim.

- Vai por mim. Ela vai gostar de você. – disse um grande sorriso maroto.

Suguru havia lhe dito que iria conversar com a presidente sobre todos e que ligava para ela caso ela fosse a escolhida, ou seja, não havia nada decidido.

- Já vai? – perguntou Sei.

- Vou sim, tenho que contar a novidade para os meus pais, além do mais não tenho nada para fazer aqui. – sorriu sem graça.

- Espero pelo melhor então! Até quando seu estágio começar! – disse Sei confiante.

Dissera adeus aos outros arquitetos e a Sei. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do primeiro andar. Sei recusara a pegar a trocar números de celulares, acreditando piamente que Yumi seria a escolhida.

- Idiota... – sussurrou.

O fio vermelho começou a ser puxado novamente. Estava muito preocupada.

- Espero que esteja tudo bem...

No 7° andar, o elevador parou... A porta se abriu e alguém entrou como um flash.

- Sachiko? – perguntou de impulso. Esquecendo-se de vez de formalidades.

- Yumi? - a deusa se virou para a arquiteta. – O que faz aqui? – perguntou muito surpresa.

- Entrevista de estágio. Trabalhando?- Sachiko assentiu.

- Estou indo à cafeteria comprar um café, me acompanharia?

Yumi sorriu e concordou rapidamente.

No caminho conversaram sobre tudo e nada. Sachiko sorria e ria na maior informalidade, os outros funcionários passavam olhando com curiosidade as duas, como se nunca tivessem escutado Sachiko rir.

- " Pobres infelizes..." – pensou Yumi. Começava a duvidar que existisse som mais lindo que esse.

Chegaram a cafeteria e imediatamente um dos caixas foi para perto de Sachiko, sentaram-se num mesa isolada, uma de frente para a outra:

- Posso ajudá-la em algo?

- Ah sim, traga-me um café bem forte e... –virou-se para Yumi – Deseja algo, Yumi?

- Acho que vou querer um suco somente. – na verdade, não queria comer, só queria saber mais sobre Sachiko.

O rapaz voltou correndo para o balcão pegar os pedidos. Yumi parou para observar sua deusa mais de perto e pôde perceber que ela estava cansada, muito cansada, parecia que não dormira.

- Não me diga que você passou a noite toda trabalhando?

Sachiko a olhou surpresa, mas não respondeu. Se sentia envergonhada por isso agora.

- Não é saudável! – Olhou para o rapaz que chegava com o café e o suco. – Por favor, traga algo para ela comer.

- Não tenho tempo para comer agora, Yumi! – tentou argumentar.

- Se ela não comer, vai adoecer, então traga algo que ela tem costume de comer. – falou entre os dentes, por que ninguém via do que Sachiko precisava?

O rapaz pareceu entender. Deixou o café e o suco, voltou para o balcão e disse quais seriam os próximos pedidos. Sachiko também não retrucara, era obvio que Yumi estava preocupada com ela.

- Coma um pouco. Só um pouco. Eu detestaria saber que você adoeceu por que não estava comendo direito! – a sinceridade nos olhos de Yumi era tanto, que não importava para Sachiko se estava cheia de coisas para fazer e pessoas para conversar, só importava diminuir a preocupação da arquiteta para com ela.

- Certo. Vou ficar um pouco mais.

Yumi sorriu verdadeiramente satisfeita.

- Então, como acha que se saiu na entrevista?

- Não sei... – tinha se esquecido do estágio na verdade... – Acho que bem, só vou saber quando Kashiwagi-san me ligar... Ou não.

- Entendi... – comentou bebiricando o café.

- Mesmo que eu não consiga, me considero sortuda, afinal foi uma grande chance! Eu vi você e conheci a Sei-sama, então...

- Sei-sama? Satou Sei?

Assentiu. Não gostara da expressão fechada de Sachiko, nem do brilho de raiva nos seus olhos safiras...

- Satou... Ela me dá cada dor de cabeça que você nem imaginaria! Não vejo o que ela tem que todo mundo a ama!

- Bom, ela é muito carismática! – o brilho aumentou.

- Carismática eu não duvido, mas problemática seria o mais apropriado!

Yumi riu. Não podia evitar! Sachiko a olhou surpresa, mas depois começou a rir também sem nem saber o porquê.

O rapaz chegou até a mesa e as encontrou rindo. Olhou para os lados e depois voltou a sua atenção a uma certa deusa de olhos safiras, dessa vez quem fechou o rosto foi Yumi.

- Aqui está, Ogasawara-sama. – disse o rapaz corando depositando o pedido em frente a Sachiko.

- Obrigada, Shibume-san. – respondeu sorrindo.

Shibume voltou ao balcão sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Ele se considerava muito sortudo! Sachiko raramente descia a cafeteria e quando descia mal olhava para quem a atendia, pegando o café e voltando ao escritório em seguida, mas hoje, além de ficar mais tempo, ela o chamou pelo nome! Poderia se considerar mais sortudo que isso?!

Yumi olhou o rapaz se distanciar, fio amarelo forte, alguns fios verdes e o fio vermelho bem longe de Sachiko! Quase sentia dó do rapaz, quase.

- Sabe o nome de todos? Estou impressionada! – comentou Yumi bebendo seu suco.

- Não fique, pois eu não sei. Sou péssima para guardar nomes. – respondeu Sachiko. Estava comendo alguns pães acompanhando o café. – Tem certeza de que não está com fome?

- Tenho. Assim que eu chegar em casa, sei que minha mãe vai ter preparado algo para mim. – Olhou para Sachiko seriamente – você não deveria ignorar sua saúde assim.

- Eu sei, mas eu tenho tanto para fazer que eu sempre me deixo para depois. – olhou ao redor – até que a reforma ficou boa.

- Você precisa de alguém para cuidar de você. – disse Yumi fazendo bico.

- Acredite, eu não sou fácil de lidar, principalmente se estou muito ocupada. Não gosto de colocar meus problemas nos outros.

- Nem tanto. – sorriu – você disse que tinha muito para fazer, mas está aqui comendo, não é?

Sachiko parou e analisou. Realmente...

- Você é diferente. – afirmou a deusa.

- Diferente? Isso é algo bom ou ruim?

- Bom... – sorriu – definitivamente bom.

Yumi sentia que poderia começar a pular naquele momento. Talvez Aika não estivesse tão certa assim... E mesmo se estivesse, só aqueles minutos em que podia se ver nos olhos de Sachiko valeria toda a pena qualquer sofrimento que pudesse passar.

- Sa-chan! – era Kashiwagi. Yumi fechou a expressão. Por que de todos os momentos ele tinha que aparecer agora? Por quê? – O que faz aqui? Normalmente você estaria trancada no escritório...

- Suguru. - Sachiko estava obviamente desconfortável.

- Yumi-chan! – exclamou Suguru – Não sabia que vocês se conheciam!

- Nos conhecemos ontem, Kashiwagi-san. – respondeu secamente.

- Então vou deixá-las sozinhas. Sa-chan, te vejo em casa – sorriu – Yumi-chan, tome conta da minha esposa.

E ele saiu, como se a missão dele fosse simplesmente estragar o resto da conversa.

- Esposa? – repetiu Yumi. Estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade para respirar.

- Ah... Nos casamos assim que eu me formei. Meu pai me prometeu em casamento para ele desde que eu nasci.

Foi somente então que Yumi percebeu a aliança dourada.

- Você deve amá-lo muito. – disse Yumi tentando não embaralhar as palavras. Sentia seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas.

- Amo...

- Que bom. Nossa, estou muito feliz! – tentava se convencer e a ela também.

- "Como o primo carinhoso que ele sempre foi." – completou mentalmente. Mas achou melhor não falar mais nada. Sua relação com Suguru sempre foi muito simples para eles, mas muito complexa aos olhos dos outros.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir indo! – disse se levantando. O copo de suco vazio na mesa.

- Eu tenho muito que fazer... – o resto do café e o prato com o resto dos pães estavam ao lado do copo de suco.

- Eu vou falar com Kashiwagi-san para cuidar muito bem de você. Não quero você doente. – disse com calma. Tinha que manter sua voz estável.

- Ele desistiu há um tempo. – sorriu tristemente – todos desistem.

- Eu não. – afirmou com força – Amanhã, na mesma hora no parque?

- Certo. – mais uma vez aquele lindo sorriso – Te desejo boa sorte com a entrevista, espero que você consiga.

- Se eu conseguir, você vai ter que almoçar comigo, todo dia.

- É um trato então.

Yumi sorriu contente.

- Vou te acompanhar até a saída, tudo bem?

- Claro! – e juntas começaram a andar – "Talvez seja esse o problema que a tia Aika comentou ".

Olhou para o fio vermelho que as conectava. Não importava se ela estava casada, aquele fio era a prova mais irrefutável de que ela não pertencia em nada a Suguru, muito pelo contrário, pelo que Yumi viu o fio amarelo e um verde de Sachiko se ligava com Kashiwagi, mas ambos estavam bem fracos.

- Gosta de chocolates? – perguntou a arquiteta do nada.

- Adoro!

Yumi disparou a perguntar na curta caminhada até a saída e quando percebeu, ambas estavam paradas em frente ao grande balcão de informações. A mulher que a criticara mais cedo nem tentava disfarçar a curiosidade, afinal por que a presidente e única herdeira das empresas Ogasawara estava conversando com uma possível estagiaria?

- Então até amanhã, Sachiko-san! – disse fazendo uma reverência.

- Até, Yumi.

- Jante hoje e não se esqueça do lanche de tarde!

- Não irei, obrigada. – disse rindo.

- Antes que eu me esqueça... – corada, abraçou-se a Sachiko e lhe deu um leve beijo na bochecha direita que passou de um branco pálido para vermelho.

Yumi saiu correndo sem olhar a reação de Sachiko, ela mesma não acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer.

A secretaria estava com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. O que tinha acabado de acontecer?! Agora, esperava que Sachiko ficasse furiosa e nunca mais permitisse a entrada da garota na empresa... A qualquer minuto a presidente começaria a gritar... A qualquer minuto...

- Yumi...

Mas, nada aconteceu. Sachiko tocou sua bochecha e sentiu um calor agradável por seu corpo, sorriu ternamente e voltou para o seu escritório, ignorando todos os olhares dirigidos a ela. Talvez o mundo não fosse tão frio como achava.

**Residência Fukuzawa - dia seguinte.**

Yumi estava deitada em sua cama olhando para o teto. Um livro estava aberto e encostado no seu peito. Estava chovendo forte, então não pôde ir ao parque se encontrar com Sachiko como queria.

Suspirou. Queria muito saber como ela estava e se aquela ação ousada a havia incomodado muito.

- "Droga de chuva!"

Yuuki estava na sala jogando vídeo-game, sua mãe estava na cozinha preparando um bolo e ela estava a pensar sobre a pessoa que lhe era destinada...

-Yumi! – era Yuuki – Telefone! É o Kashiwagi-san!

- " Eu nem percebi o telefone tocando..."

Sem levantar, estendeu a mão, pegou o telefone no hack e atendeu.

- Yumi-chan! – disse Kashiwagi parecendo animado – Que chuva! Estou até com medo de ir para casa e chegar encharcado!

- Nem me fale! Essa chuva estragou meus planos!

- Que coincidência! Os de Sa-chan também...

- "Aonde ele quer chegar?" Tem algo que eu possa lhe ajudar?

- Ah sim, desculpe, bom, te escolhemos para o estágio. Depois da entrevista, eu mandei seu currículo, junto com suas notas que me disponibilizaram para o "conselho" da empresa.

- Conselho?

- Exatamente. A presidente é guiada pelo conselho, que são os patriarcas do clã e experientes nos negócios. Eles a aprovaram. Você pode começar amanhã?

- Claro que posso!

- Ótimo! Roupas formais e no mesmo horário que você veio para a entrevista. Procure por Satou Sei, 13° andar, sala 14.

- Okay! – podia começar a pular agora!

- Que bom que está feliz! – podia _sentir _aquele sorriso "sabe-tudo" dele – Sabe, foi você que a obrigou a começar a comer direito, não foi?

- Ah, quem? – se fez de boba.

- Você sabe quem. – a diversão antes presente sumiu – Eu gostaria de te agradecer. Ela não estava comendo direito e eu temia que ela adoecesse, o que provavelmente iria acontecer! Sei que ela só comeu direito ontem e hoje, mas mesmo assim... Me alivia muito, obrigado.

Yumi ficou muda por um momento. Estava surpresa! Kashiwagi era sempre muito difícil de entender, nunca se sabia quais as intenções dele, afinal ele nunca parecia sério ou sincero em nada, mas esse agradecimento foi tão sincero...

- T-tudo bem! Como amiga, eu não quero que ela fique doente!

- Amiga?... Obrigado mesmo assim. Quem sabe você consiga convencê-la a tirar umas férias ou a dormir direito?

- Quem sabe? – riu.

- Sabe... Quero que saiba que eu só disse aquilo para que você não pensasse que iria ser tão fácil quanto parecia...

- Do que você - ?

- Yumi, seja franca comigo... Eu não sou o inimigo.

- Ah, eu realmente não sei-!

- Tudo bem, quando quiser conversar sobre isso me procure. No mais, até amanhã!

E o telefone ficou mudo.

- Yumi! – era sua mãe – desça aqui e nos conte as novidades!

Colocou seus pensamentos para o lado, abriu um sorriso e desceu. Depois pensaria sobre isso, depois...

**Escritório – Ogasawara Sachiko**

- Tenho certeza de que isso será resolvido logo, . – dizia Sachiko ao telefone – Não sei o porquê meu marido não compareceu a reunião, isso não me foi reportado, mas pode ter certeza de que irei esclarecer isso. – seus olhos se estreitaram para Suguru que seriamente a olhava. – Eu entendo, não se fazem maridos como antigamente, suponho... E sim, minha seção de arquitetos já está com o projeto para o novo hotel. – De Suguru, seus olhos foram para Sei, que também estava bem séria. – Que dia? Ah sim, marcarei na minha agenda e dessa vez eu irei, desculpe novamente, estou tão surpresa quanto o senhor.

Sei e Suguru trocaram olhares. Tinham seus motivos para não terem nem ido a reunião nem completado o projeto e não tinham certeza se Sachiko os entenderia.

Ela estava furiosa. Primeiro, teve que suportar as provocações de Suguru com relação a Yumi desde que levantara; Segundo, estava chovendo, portanto não poderia tirar um tempo para passear pelo parque; Terceiro, não iria ver sua nova amiga durante o dia; Quarto, recebera uma ligação do mais novo sócio dos Ogasawara, Richard Hamilton, dono de uma das maiores cadeias de hotéis cinco estrelas do mundo, dizendo que Suguru deveria tê-lo encontrado para um almoço de negócios no dia anterior e não apareceu; Quinto, as plantas para o novo hotel que planejava ser o melhor do mundo ainda não estavam prontas e Sexto, ela estava muito mau-humorada.

- Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? Você – apontou para Suguru – deveria ter se encontrado com o para firmar o contrato de parceria para o novo hotel e você – apontou para Sei – deveria ter as plantas prontas para começarmos a construir. Espero que vocês tenham uma bela razão.

Sei nunca temera Sachiko, mas não podia evitar a frio que percorria sua espinha ao sentir a fúria nas palavras dela.

- Sachiko –começou Sei – Temos muitos projetos para dar conta. Desse novo hotel, da nova empresa, estamos auxiliando na construção do novo hipermercado, temos que analisar as plantas da nova indústria e mostrá-las para os engenheiros, é muita coisa para fazermos. Por isso eu pedi por estagiários.

- Você pediu por um estagiário, irá fazer diferença?!

- Se puder mais, agradecerei.

- Ligue para os outros da lista. Três será suficiente?

- Acho...

- Acha ou tem certeza? Não temos espaço para duvidas!

- Certeza.

- Ótimo. Você tem três dias para me entregar a planta. Vou me encontrar com Richard então e começar com a construção. O hotel é a prioridade, ignore os outros se for necessário.

- Se você diz, chefinha. Considere feito.

- E diga para os estagiários que se eles pensam que será fácil estão enganados, eles foram escolhidos para trabalhar e se mostrarem que são bons, lhes siga que eu posso contratá-los.

Sei fez uma continência sorrindo e saiu da sala, olhando para Suguru rapidamente.

- E você?

- Sa-chan...

- Não venha me chamando de apelidos. Eu realmente estou muito nervosa.

- Okay... Eu estava muito ocupado.

- Com o quê?

- É pessoal.

- Pessoal?! – levantou da cadeira – Era algo pessoal?! Você não apareceu a um almoço importante de negócios por "assuntos pessoais" e não pode me contar o quê? Suguru, você está tentando me matar de ódio ou só está brincando com a minha cara?

- Eu estava fazendo isso pelo seu bem!

- Meu bem?!

- Eu estava preocupado! Você não está se cuidando, eu achava que você iria adoecer!

- O que isso tem a ver com o almoço? Melhor, sempre foi assim por que agora você está se importando com isso?!

- Eu estava conversando com uma mulher, nos encontramos por acaso e ficamos a conversar, o nome dela é Aika.

- Suguru, isso não - ...

- Ela me contou coisas estranhas e eu acredito. Isso tem a ver com você sim! Sempre foi desse jeito, mas eu nunca achei que era tão ruim quanto é. Sachiko, você já está doente, não está?

- Você não está fazendo sentido!

- Está ou não está?

A presidente calou.

- Meu Deus, é grave, não é? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Isso não tem a ver.

- É, não é? Ela estava certa afinal.

- Essa Aika?

- Ela me parou e disse que você não estava bem, que estava passando por algo muito ruim. Eu não acreditei, mas ela conseguiu me convencer e agora estou vendo que idiota eu fui por ignorar isso por tanto tempo. Ela me disse também que você tinha conhecido alguém que te ajudaria a superar isso, eu fiquei surpreso por que você praticamente não tem amigos, mas quando eu vi você conversando com Yumi-chan foi que eu entendi...

- Você está delirando! Acho que a quantidade de trabalho o está enlouquecendo... Faça uma seguinte, tire uma semana de folga! Viaje um pouco e relaxe.

- _Você_ precisa relaxar e viajar!

- Eu preciso terminar o que estou fazendo. Vou ligar para Richard e explicar que você não estava bem, ele vai entender...

- Quem não está bem é você...

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem. Não convém a você tentar me ajudar.

- Você tem razão. Há outra pessoa para ocupar esse papel.

- Nos vemos em casa, Suguru...

- Sachiko...

- Até. – voltou seus olhos para o computador.

O vice-presidente saiu da sala, se sentindo um pouco derrotado. A se ver sozinha, Sachiko tirou os olhos da tela.

- Como ele soube?... Aika?... – massageou suas têmporas – ótimo, mal comecei e já estou morrendo de dores de cabeça. – abriu uma das gavetas da grande mesa e retirou um frasco com alguns comprimidos, tomou um e encostou-se à grande cadeira de couro, descansando suas costas. – Yumi...

--

-Sachiko... – suspirou. – "Droga de chuva!"

- Yumi! – era Yuuki - Tia Aika está aqui!

Levantou-se num pulo e rapidamente desceu as escadas indo para a sala.

- Tia! – exclamou abraçando-a firmemente.

- Yumi-chan! Que saudades!

- O que faz aqui?

- Eu vim por sua causa. Podemos conversar um pouco a sós?

- Vamos para o meu quarto.

Yuuki voltou para o quarto. A mãe dos gêmeos havia saído para comprar algo para o jantar, então a casa estava para os três. As duas entraram no quarto e Aika sentou na cama, enquanto Yumi fechava a porta.

- Você sabe, Yumi-chan, que o seu dom é muito precioso assim como o meu.

- Tia Aika, é sobre o que conversamos?

- Sim, é. Depois que você ligou ontem, eu fiquei muito preocupada, então seguindo meus instintos eu comecei a andar, nem lembro o trem que eu peguei ou sequer onde eu parei, e quando dei por mim eu estava em frente a um rapaz muito bonito e eu soube que ele estava envolvido de alguma forma com o seu dilema, no começo até achei que ele era o seu rapaz, mas então, percebi que não era... Começamos a conversar, meu dom me contou que a sua pessoa estava conectada a ele e que o problema que estava fazendo o fio ficar puxando é pior do que eu imaginava...

Yumi sentia seu coração apertando mais e mais á medida que Aika falava, achava que coração iria parar de bater.

- Achamos que essa pessoa está doente... Muito doente. Ele recusou dizendo que era impossível, mas meu dom não erra, e no fim, ele a confrontou e me ligou dizendo que eu estava certa.

- Q-Que tipo de doença?

- Não sabemos. Ela não disse, nem sequer confirmou por palavras, então eu decidi te contar... Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso? Mesmo sabendo no que tudo isso pode dar?

- Não há momentos que eu me sinta melhor do que quando estou com ela, então mesmo que seja temporário, eu quero prolongar isso o máximo possível. Ela é a pessoa destinada para mim, tia. E a senhora sabe o quão difícil é encontrar essa pessoa, a maioria das pessoas não a encontra e eu tive essa chance... Eu não vou abrir mão disso.

- Imaginei que fosse essa a sua resposta. Desde criança você esperava por alguém com a outra extremidade do fio, quantas pessoas você já rejeitou por não ser ligada a você? Acho que nem você sabe ao certo...

Aika nunca pensou que poderia fazer Yumi mudar de idéia, mas queria ver até aonde a determinação dela iria e não estava desapontada.

- Então, tudo o que posso fazer é te apoiar e ajudar no que você precisar, eu e Suguru-san estamos do seu lado!

Yumi sorriu. Bom, não esperava que Sachiko estivesse doente, mas não havia nada que podia fazer com relação a isso além de obrigá-la a tomar conta dela mais.

--

**Dia seguinte – Escritório – Ogasawara Sachiko**

Ogasawara Tooru nunca foi um pai muito presente, ele dividia sua atenção com a empresa, a amante e a família. Um típico workaholic que passava semanas no escritório, não muito diferente dela, mas as situações eram diferentes... Ele tinha uma família o esperando em casa, ela tinha nada. Suguru passava noites longes com o amante e ela, não gostando da solidão do apartamento, ficava no escritório e com o tempo virara um habito. Já chegara a passar um mês sem dormir em casa, só voltara a descansar quando descobrira uma ótima companhia: animais. Era apaixonada com cachorros. Tinha vários, de várias raças, de vários locais.

Durante meses não passava a noite no escritório, na noite retrasada foi a primeira noite em muito tempo.

- E logo na primeira vez em meses, ele me descobre e ainda conta... – suspirou.

Chegara um pouco mais tarde no escritório, tinha levado um dos cachorros ao veterinário e o deixou lá. Sentou-se na grande cadeira de couro e suspirou, estava se sentindo bem cansada.

- Suguru me cansa...

Ambos tinham discutido na noite anterior, nunca discutiram tanto em todo o tempo que conviviam juntos, tanto como primos quanto casados. Ainda se lembrava claramente de Suguru gritando:  
"_- Se você acha que eu vou ficar quieto com relação a isso, você está enganada, não vou, não mais! Eu vou saber o que é mesmo que eu tenha que chantagear seu médico!"_

- Como se isso fosse fazer alguma diferença...

O telefone tocou. Uma, duas, três vezes. Irritada, pegou o telefone e atendeu:

- Ogasawara Sachiko.

- Chefinha! – era Satou Sei – Estou com os estagiários aqui.

- Ligue para Suguru, é esse o trabalho dele.

- Ele ainda não chegou e não atende o celular.

Respirou fundo se acalmando.

- Estou indo.

- Okay!

Colocou o telefone no gancho e reunindo coragem se levantou. O papel de Suguru era, principalmente, fazer a social quando ela não podia ou _queria. _Claro que sabia se comportar e impressionar as pessoas em sociais, mas só por que sabia não queria dizer que gostava, muito pelo contrário.

- São só estagiários! – murmurou. – estagiários... Afinal, Yumi estava tentando que vaga aqui? – se perguntou. – Eu deveria ter perguntado antes. – suspirou.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 13° andar. Mifuki, sua secretária, estava bem doente, portanto teria que passar e pegar sua agenda... Seria um longo dia!

**Seção de arquitetura **

- Bom, a presidente chegará aqui em alguns minutos. Ela se apresentara e introduzirá algumas regras da empresa. - dizia Sei para os quatro novos estagiários.

Yumi estava ansiosa. Queria muito vê-la de novo, tanto que mal dormira na noite anterior. Seria assim todo dia e isso não a desanimava nem um pouco!

- " Sachiko..."

Mal pensara na presidente e a própria entrou na sala. Tão elegante que todos na sala pararam e ficaram a olhar-lha, - Yumi, felizmente, não percebeu-.

- Bom dia a todos! – desejou com um sorriso sincero no rosto, tinha visto Yumi e de repente se sentira tão... feliz! – Eu sou a presidente da empresa, Ogasawara Sachiko e é um prazer conhecê-los.

Os olhos dos presentes brilharam.

- Eu sei que quando vocês vieram na entrevista foram avisados de somente uma vaga, mas após uma reunião com a chefe da seção de arquitetura, Satou Sei, vimos o quanto era preciso mais mão-de-obra urgente, portanto lhes chamamos. Sei lhes deve ter explicado que se vocês trabalharem bem serão recompensados, se não, não hesitaremos de lhes demitir. Há muitas pessoas precisando trabalhar. Mantenham isso em mente.

Por mais que tentasse era impossível prestar atenção no significado das palavras de Sachiko quando podia simplesmente ouvir o som de sua voz, olhar nos maravilhosos olhos azuis, sentir o coração bater mais forte e uma inexplicável vontade de rir ao ver aquele sincero sorriso e ser embalada numa felicidade imensa ao somente estar na mesma sala que ela. É seguro dizer que Yumi não prestara atenção no que Sachiko dizia e só acordou quando viu todos se levantando e sendo encaminhados por um arquiteto mais experiente.

- Yumi-chan!

Soltou um grito baixo ao ser abraçada fortemente por Sei.

- Sei-sama! – disse tentando se soltar.

- Serei sua senpai! Não é ótimo? – Mesmo sem olhar no rosto de Sei já imaginava o sorriso maroto.

- Solte-a imediatamente, Satou Sei. – as palavras pronunciadas perigosamente fez Sei largar Yumi rapidamente.

- Chefe! – cumprimentou Sei sorrindo – Já conhece a Yumi-chan?

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe falar para não me chamar assim e não se dirigir a uma colega de trabalho tão informalmente? – era obvio que ela estava com raiva.

- Foi mal!

- Sei!

- Desculpe, desculpe. – riu – Mas você acabou de me chamar de "Sei", isso não seria informal?

- Satou Sei! –

- Sei-sama! – interrompeu Yumi. – É muito bom te ver de novo. – fez uma reverência para Sachiko.

A presidente sorriu. A vontade de estrangular Sei ,contida.

- Digo o mesmo, Fukuzawa-san. – falava como se não tivesse quase explodido de raiva segundos atrás.

Sei piscou.

- " Estou sendo ignorada?" – pensou.

As duas não mais se falaram, mas o a troca de olhares foi o suficiente para Sei entender. Com olhos arregalados continuava a olhar as duas e sua boca fez um ligeiro "o".

- Ookkkay! – disse, fracamente atraindo a atenção delas – Chefe, Youko pediu para avisar que precisava falar com você urgente.

- Por que não...?

- Ela disse que precisa ser você. Suguru não vai adiantar.

Suspirou. Realmente, tirando por ter visto Yumi, o seu dia estava sendo uma droga.

- Estou indo então. – sorriu para Yumi – Nos encontramos depois, tudo bem?

- Claro!

Relutantemente Sachiko saiu da sala.

Sei importunou Yumi o resto do dia para saber qual era o relacionamento das duas. Sei tinha uma grande habilidade de criar intimidade com alguém em pouco tempo.

- Sei-sama, de novo, nos conhecemos tem uns dois dias!

- Não acredito! Eu conheço Sachiko há anos, ela não sorriria assim para alguém que ela conhece por tão pouco tempo e eu sei, ela nunca me deu um sorriso assim!

- Sério? – corou. Começou a se sentir eufórica novamente.

- Y-U-M-I-C-H-A-N! Vai me contar ou não?

- Não. – mostrou a língua de uma forma brincalhona para Sei. – Estou indo para o meu almoço.

- Ah, pode ir. – respondeu Sei fazendo bico.

Yumi riu e saiu. Queria procurar Sachiko, mas não fazia idéia de onde ela estava. Andou a esmo por um tempo, mas se lembrou de que ela tinha pouco tempo para o almoço e foi correndo para a cafeteria.

Sentou-se numa mesa afastada. A cafeteria era muito mais do que pensava, no horário de almoço eles serviam um cardápio muito maior do que um restaurante normal. Olhou para o seu curry, que parecia muito apetitoso e começou a comer, claro que nunca parando de olhar ao redor para ver se achava...

- "Sachiko!" – chamou em sua mente ao vê-la entrar com Suguru.

Uma pontada desagradável perfurou seu coração. Suguru parecia decidir o que comer enquanto Sachiko olhava ao redor, procurando algo ou alguém...

- Yumi!

Seus olhos se encontraram. Sachiko sempre foi muito elogiada, muitas foram as pessoas que disseram que ela era linda, mas quando olhava para sua nova amiga...

- " Yumi, você realmente é mais linda do que qualquer uma..."

Por fora, ela tinha aquela expressão meiga e inocente, um rosto de criança com grandes e expressivos olhos castanhos; por dentro, era ainda mais linda! Não se conheciam por sequer uma semana e Sachiko temia só de pensar em não ver Yumi mais. Nunca imaginara que suas caminhadas diárias no parque podiam lhe trazer algo tão bom, nunca!

- Aqui está. – voltou seus olhos para Suguru que lhe estendia seu almoço. – Escolhi um prato típico e simples, tudo bem?

Pegou o que lhe era estendido e com um rápido agradecimento foi para a mesa onde Yumi estava.

- Então, como está sendo o primeiro dia de trabalho?

- Está sendo bom! Estou me divertido e fazendo o que gosto. – omitira que a principal razão de estar gostando ainda mais era pela simples presença de uma pessoa...

- Pelo menos uma de nós... – comentou com um fraco sorriso no rosto.

- Você não...

- Yumi-chan! – interrompeu Suguru – Vou me sentar com vocês!

Sachiko o olhou pelo canto dos olhos, mas ele não pareceu perceber. Yumi se sentia um pouco aborrecida, afinal Suguru ficava ao lado de Sachiko o quanto quisesse, eles moravam na mesma casa! Então por que ele queria estragar o pouco tempo que ela tinha com a presidente?

O resto do almoço foi silencioso, tirando as rápidas conversas das duas amigas, entretanto o silêncio não era desconfortável, muito pelo contrário. Suguru fingia que se concentrava completamente no almoço e olhava furtivamente a interação das duas.

- Espero que Satou-san não esteja a incomodando muito. – comentou Sachiko.

- Não, Sei-sama é muito talentosa! Estou aprendendo muito com ela.

- Com relação a ela, uma coisa que não posso negar é que ela é muito boa no que faz, mas ela tem péssimos hábitos.

Yumi riu. Percebera os hábitos de Sei, infelizmente.

O resto do dia foi relativamente calmo para Yumi. Sei e mais três arquitetos junto com dois estagiários se encarregavam da planta do hotel, Yumi era uma deles e trabalhava duro para deixar boa impressão e estava conseguindo.

- Bom trabalho, Yumi! – parabenizou Sei enquanto ambas estavam indo embora.

- Obrigada, Sei-sama! – riu Yumi – Estou feliz também. Gostei muito do dia de hoje.

- Que bom! – riu Sei. – Youko!! – gritou para a advogada que esperava o elevador.

- Sei. Yumi-chan. Como foi o primeiro dia? – sorriu Youko de uma forma materna.

- Muito bom! É cansativo, mas eu gosto do que faço. – respondeu Yumi contente.

- Fico feliz. Espero que Sei não lhe esteja incomodando muito.

- Youko! – repreendeu Sei de uma forma brincalhona, fez bico e virou o rosto, fingindo estar ofendida.

Yumi e Youko começaram a rir, e logo Sei se juntou a elas. As portas do elevador se abriram e entraram.

- O que faz aqui Youko? – perguntou Sei se referindo ao andar.

- Checando isso e aquilo. – respondeu de forma misteriosa. – Bom, nos vemos depois Sei e até amanhã, Yumi-chan. E obrigada. – Youko saiu do elevador e mais algumas pessoas entraram.

- "Obrigada?" – indagou Yumi.

Assim que saíram do elevador, Yumi se despediu de Sei e foi para o ponto do ônibus.

Sentou-se no banco e ficou olhando os carros passarem. Nem tivera a chance de se despedir de Sachiko... Sentia-se desapontada.

- Yumi. – só uma pessoa pronunciava seu nome dessa forma...

- Sachiko! – pulou do banco.

A presidente a olhou um pouco surpresa pelo pulo.

- Desculpe-me, eu não planejava te assustar...

- Não, tudo bem! Eu só não esperava você no ponto do ônibus...

- Bobinha, eu não pego ônibus. Só pedi para o meu motorista parar por que te vi aqui e pensei que poderia te levar para casa ou algo do tipo. – Sorriu.

- Ah, eu adoraria! Mas... não quero incomodar, você deve estar cansada e...

- Está tudo bem. Eu tenho que passar numa clinica veterinária que fica do outro lado da cidade, então tenho certeza de que não tem problema.

Derrotada Yumi seguiu Sachiko para a esquina onde uma limusine estava parada.

- "_Por isso que eu não os vi..." _

O motorista saiu do carro e abriu a porta para ambas. Yumi explicou para ele onde mais ou menos ele poderia deixá-la.

- Você disse que iria ao veterinário...

- Sim, eu disse.

- Cachorro ou gato?

- Cachorro_s_.

- Você não me parece o tipo "amo cachorros". – Disse Yumi pensando alto. Sachiko riu. – Des-desculpe! Não queria falar isso alto!

- Tudo bem. Eu partilho de sua opinião.

- Hum... Você disse cachorros... Quantos?

- Deixe-me lembrar... Acho que uns onze.

- Onze?!

- Estou para adotar mais dois...

- Realmente gosta de cachorros, não é? – sorriu.

- Bom, desde alguns anos eles são minha única e mais fiel companhia, uma família praticamente... Ara, você deve estar achando que eu sou meio louca por estar falando assim.

- De forma alguma! Aos meus olhos você só se tornou mais incrível do que já era!

Sachiko sentiu sua face ficando mais quente e logo percebeu que estava corando.

- Fico feliz que você se sinta assim por mim, Yumi. Realmente estou. – disse sinceramente sorrindo. Um largo sorriso.

- Ah e, você não está mais sozinha. Vou sempre estar aqui.

- Yumi... Obrigada.

O carro ficou silencioso enquanto as duas se perdiam no olhar uma da outra. O motorista se sentiu um verdadeiro intruso por estar presente em tal situação... Mas, sinceramente, ele não perderia a chance de ver sua jovem patroa sorrir daquele jeito por nada.

- Poderia ligar o rádio, por favor? Será uma longa ida até o veterinário... – se virou para Yumi – ou gostaria que a deixássemos em casa primeiro?

- Adoraria te acompanhar! Já disse que adoro animais? – sentia-se como se tivesse ganhado na loteria!

O motorista ligou o rádio e uma leve música estrangeira começou a tocar.

_I wanna look into your eyes again  
I wanna look into the windows of your soul...again, again_

- Essa é uma linda música! – comentou Sachiko fechando os olhos.

_Who's to know where time will lead us now?  
I can't believe this is happening now  
I'm not scared, I'm just wondering how  
I wanna see your eyes  
All the time we've shared between us now  
The feeling I have needs me to make a vow  
Now as I leave I must return somehow  
Cause I wanna see your eyes_

Parecia que aquela música tinha sido feita para ela.

- " Eu não estou com medo, só estou me perguntando como... Eu quero olhar nos seus olhos." – traduziu uma parte da música mentalmente e olhou rapidamente para Sachiko que cantarolava baixinho com os olhos fechados.

_When I look at you I fumble, my confidence takes a tumble  
But when I look into your eyes, I just crumble  
'Cos I know that it's you that my heart burns for  
That it's you that I'm yearning for_

De olhos fechados Sachiko acompanhava a música.

- " Quando eu olho para você eu me atrapalho, minha confiança vai ao chão... Mas quando eu olho nos seus olhos, eu desabo... Por que eu sei que é por você que meu coração queima, pois é você que eu anseio." – abriu seus olhos lentamente e olhou para o lado... Seus olhos se encontrando com os de Yumi.

_Who's to know where time will lead us now  
I can't believe this is happening now  
Well I'm not scared, I'm just wondering how  
I wanna see your eyes, I wanna make it right_

A música ia sumindo, acabando. O motorista ainda estava cantarolando, muito perdido na música para notar o que acontecia no banco de trás.

Yumi se sentia meio tonta. Parou de pensar e deu rédeas a sua intuição, começou a aproximar lentamente seu rosto do de Sachiko, coisa que nunca faria em sã consciência tão cedo.

Sachiko parecia hipnotizado, viu Yumi se aproximando e, ao invés de amedrontar, foi encontrar com Yumi no meio do caminho.

Ambas fecharam os olhos e pareciam prender a respiração inconscientemente. Seus lábios se encontraram e ambas soltaram a respiração. Uma corrente elétrica pareceu passar pelos dois corpos fazendo ambas tremerem.

Os lábios se separaram e se juntaram novamente. Duas vezes, três vezes. Nenhuma pensava e nenhuma queria pensar. Só o que importava era o movimento suave e gentil dos seus lábios contra os outros.

_You make me smile glowing shine  
You make me glad to be alive  
With love that's easy to survive _

Outra música começou a tocar. O motorista virou pela esquina e foi diminuindo a velocidade até que parou em frente a clinica veterinária.

- Ogasawara-ojousama. – chamou o motorista.

Ouvindo o motorista falar, ambas acordaram e se afastaram sem graça, coravam furiosamente e o motorista chamou novamente:

- Estamos na clinica.

Sachiko olhou pela janela e agradeceu. Sua voz saiu fraca.

Yumi olhava para suas mãos. Estava corada e não sabia onde se esconder, queria sair correndo.

- "Eu estraguei tudo!" – tinha vontade de chorar, mas segurava firme. Queria muito olhar para Sachiko, mas tinha tanto medo de ver repulsa que achou melhor não olhar, talvez fosse melhor fingir que nada acontecera.

- "O que eu fiz?!" – pensava Sachiko confusa. Parecia que outra pessoa tinha tomado conta do seu corpo e agora fizera um dano irremediável. Havia estragado tudo! – " Mas eu nunca tinha me sentido assim." – Mesmo mais afastadas uma da outra, Sachiko ainda sentia aquela eletricidade passando pelo seu corpo e que vinha de Yumi. – "Fale algo, Ogasawara Sachiko! Qualquer coisa!".

- Ojousama?

- Ah sim, Yumi, você vem comigo? – perguntou cuidadosamente. Ainda estava corada.

Yumi não ousou olhar Sachiko e respondeu baixo e lentamente.

- Não. Acho melhor ficar aqui. – estava com muita vontade de chorar.

- Tudo bem.

Sachiko a olhou preocupadamente por um tempo, mas no final, saiu do carro.

O motorista se virou e viu Yumi chorando. Ele se sentiu triste por aquilo.

- Yumi-sama, por favor, não chore.

Ela o olhou. Os olhos cor de chocolate cheios de lágrimas.

- Desculpe. – limpava as lágrimas. Sachiko não poderia vê-la chorando!

- Ojousama não vai te odiar por isso.

- Ah, você viu o que eu fiz, não é? Então sabe que é impossível ela me perdoar.

- Pelo que eu conheço dela, se ela não tivesse gostado ao invés de se sentir culpada, ela estaria gritando e tendo um ataque histérico. Ela gosta de você, Yumi-sama.

- Você acha? – Sabia que ele poderia estar mentindo para fazê-la parar de chorar, mas queria tanto se agarrar a qualquer esperança que pudesse!

- Não acho, tenho certeza! Já a vi agindo com Kashiwagi-ojisama e acredite, não é nada bonito de se ver. – ele ria como se lembrasse de algo muito engraçado. – Ela está tão sem graça quanto você.

- Como você pode saber? Melhor, você não se importa?

- Sabe, ela sempre foi muito gentil comigo. Eu comecei a trabalhar para ela quando eu tinha 18 anos completos, naquela época ela era mais nova que eu. Minha família sempre foi muito humilde e trabalhadora, naquela época, minha mãe estava doente, meu pai trabalhava muito para nos sustentar, as contas do hospital eram muito caras e meu irmão estava pensando em largar a faculdade, então eu comecei a me envolver com coisas não-legais, se me entende, para impedi-lo de fazer tal idiotice. – ele deu um sorriso triste – Eu e mais uns caras estávamos brigando num bar quando um deles sacou uma arma e atirou, sem rumo... A bala pegou no antigo motorista dela. Obviamente saímos correndo, mas no dia seguinte eu me entreguei e delatei os outros caras. Meu pai ficou muito decepcionado. O motorista sobreviveu e saiu aposentado. Ninguém me daria um emprego com uma ficha criminal, eu estava perdido. Meu pai já velho, minha mãe doente e eu, ex-presidiário. E do nada, quando eu achei que estava tudo perdido, ela apareceu.

"_- Você é o rapaz daquele dia... O que acha de um emprego?"_

- Eu fiquei eufórico! Comecei fazendo pequenos serviços... Office-boy, jardineiro, assistente, até bibliotecário eu fui! E no fim, ela pediu que eu fosse seu motorista particular, e eu aceitei... Hoje, tenho um ótimo emprego, ela cuidou da saúde de minha mãe que está muito bem hoje, meu pai aposentou, estou noivo e muito feliz. Mas, não é a mesma coisa com ojousama, ela sempre foi muito sozinha e infeliz, nunca reclamou, mas eu sei que ela não acha justo. Kashiwagi-ojisama não ajuda muito também... Outro dia quando fui pegá-la na empresa, ela estava sorrindo e no dia seguinte também, eu perguntei o porquê e ela me disse que tinha conhecido alguém que fazia o céu dela não parecer tão cinza, essa pessoa é você Yumi-sama. Eu sempre desejei a felicidade dela, não importa com quem ela se sinta feliz, contanto que ela se sinta. Eu só desejo ver o sorriso no rosto dela, assim como ela foi responsável pelo meu sorriso.

- Nossa... Eu não imaginava...

- Eu não sou o único assim. – ele riu – Eu não me importo, Yumi-sama, mas por favor não desista. Converse com ela sobre isso.

- Eu vou. Obrigada. – sentia-se um pouco melhor.

Por mais que soubesse que era errado tão cedo, Yumi não se arrependia do beijo em si, nunca sentira que estava mais feliz e em paz do que quando seus lábios estavam juntos. Nunca.

A porta do carro abriu e Sachiko entrou carregando um poodle toy branco.

- Desculpe, eu estava resistindo à vontade de pegar alguns filhotes que estavam para a adoção. – suspirou.

- Se continuar assim, ojousama, não terá mais espaço para você e o Kashiwagi-ojisama. – disse o motorista começando a dirigir.

- Verdade... Qualquer coisa eu expulso o Suguru de casa para deixar os cachorros.

Tanto ele quanto Yumi riram.

- Qual o nome? – perguntou Yumi timidamente.

- Essa aqui é a Sakura. – respondeu Sachiko se derretendo pelo filhote em seus braços.

A poodle não se mexia no colo de Sachiko, encolhida e de olhos fechados, parecia querer aproveitar que tinha a dona só para si. Por um tempo, Yumi desejou ser a poodle, poder estar tão perto de Sachiko sem precisar temer nada nem ninguém.

O resto do caminho foi relativamente tranqüilo. Ambas agindo normalmente, ou pelo menos tentando, enquanto brincavam com a Sakura que não se importava com atenção extra. Logo estavam em frente à casa de Yumi.

- Bom, aqui estamos. – declarou o motorista.

Yumi olhou para Sakura que estava em seu colo e a abraçou.

- Até mais, Sakura. Não dê muito trabalho para a sua mãe, ok? – Sakura latiu e Yumi riu.

Sachiko somente observava carinhosamente como Yumi tratava seu mais novo filhote e sorriu ternamente quando seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

Yumi prendeu a respiração. Como queria se aproximar um pouco mais e sentir os lábios da mulher a sua frente novamente... Desviou o olhar antes que complicasse a situação mais do que já estava.

- Muito obrigada pela carona! Qualquer coisa que você precisar, estou aqui. – disse sorrindo.

O motorista abriu a porta. Yumi entregou Sakura para Sachiko e saiu do carro.

- E... me desculpe. – fechou a porta e saiu correndo para dentro de casa.

Sachiko olhou para Sakura que abaixou as orelhas.

- Eu que deveria estar pedindo desculpas... – sussurrou.

Sakura se deitou no colo da dona. O carro começou a se mover.

- Ojousama? – chamou o motorista.

- Sim?

- Ela também bem arrependida.

- Arrependida? Ou seja, ela me detesta agora?

- Não foi isso que eu-!

- Eu não me arrependo...

- Desculpe, eu me expressei mal! Digo, ela está insegura, achando que a senhora a odeia agora.

- Eu a odiar?! Que ridículo!

- Foi o que eu disse, ojousama! – ele soltou uma risada divertida. – Vocês só precisam conversar sobre isso.

- Eu sei... Me diga, Tomomitsu, o que você acha de toda essa situação?

- Como já disse para Yumi-sama, tudo que desejo é ver um sorriso em seu rosto, ojousama.

- Sim, mas... Estou tão confusa. – passou sua mão direita pelo seu rosto, numa atitude de nervosismo.

- Posso falar algo com toda sinceridade, ojousama?

- Mas é claro, sabe que sempre confiei na sua opinião, Tomomitsu!

- Acho que a senhora tentou durante anos viver à maneira imposta pelos seus pais, correto? Estudou nas escolas que eles queriam, fez um curso superior que eles achavam melhor, casou com um homem que eles escolheram e vive uma vida que eles desejam. Como a senhora se sente hoje?

Sachiko ficou algum tempo em silêncio.

- Infeliz.

- Sim. E como a senhora se sente desde que conheceu Yumi-sama?

- Tomomitsu, eu... – suspirou – feliz. Como se eu não tivesse que ser 'Ogasawara Sachiko' só Sachiko...

- Exatamente. Agora a senhora tem que colocar na balança o que a senhora deseja... Se é continuar a levar a vida do jeito que ela está ou deseja mudar...

- Mas Suguru... Meus pais...

- Nunca pensou em como seria viver algo que a senhora escolheu? Mesmo que não dê certo e exista conseqüências, não seria melhor arcar com elas sabendo que foi sua escolha do que simplesmente viver uma vida planejada, na qual a senhora mal sorria? Kashiwagi-ojisama está vivendo a vida dele... A senhora nunca se perguntou em como seria isso?

- Já... Cada vez que ele saia para se encontrar com o amante, eu me perguntava como seria ter alguém esperando por mim em algum lugar, pensando em mim, ser capaz de ouvir um "sinto a sua falta"...

- Na minha opinião, ojousama, o que as pessoas pensam menos importa, o que a senhora quer? Sua felicidade vale a opinião das pessoas? E no mais, isso não significa que a senhora tenha que gritar para todos o que estás fazendo, assim como Kashiwagi-ojisama faz.

Fez-se um silêncio no carro. Tomomitsu virou a esquina. Estavam quase chegando.

- Eu nunca confiei em homens. – começou Sachiko – na verdade, sempre os odiei e fugia deles o máximo que eu podia. – ela sorriu – lembro que quando lhe vi pela segunda vez e do nada eu perguntei se você aceitaria um trabalho, fiquei horas me xingando e me odiando por isso... Pois significava um homem a mais naquela casa, mais um traidor mentiroso, mas eu me surpreendi com você... Creio que você foi o primeiro homem em que eu confiei depois de Suguru. E hoje, eu me arrependo de ter ficado com tanto medo de você.

Ele sorriu. Satisfeito.

- Prometa-me, como amigo, que irá pensar mesmo no que acabamos de conversar?

- Prometo. E você promete me falar o que você acha sinceramente com mais freqüência?

- Prometo, ojousama.

Tomomitsu estacionou. Sachiko saiu primeiro com Sakura e ele foi guardar o carro na garagem.

Entrou no apartamento e se surpreendeu com quem a esperava. Suguru estava parado de braços cruzados a olhando; Mizuno Youko, estava sentada no grande sofá que tinham na sala, ela estava séria e preocupada; Satou Sei estava ao lado de Youko, tinha os braços cruzados e a face sempre com um sorriso estava séria também e ao lado de Sei estava Hasekura Rei, sua melhor amiga desde a infância.

- Sachiko – começou Youko – precisamos conversar.

Foi só então que Sachiko percebeu que Youko segurava alguns papéis.

-----

- Ainda não acredito que você não nos ligou para contar as novidades, Yumi! – disse Yoshino com raiva.

- Ah, desculpe... Eu estava com tantas coisas na cabeça que acabei esquecendo. – respondeu Yumi. – Desculpe...

- Tudo bem, Yumi. Nós sabemos como é. – disse Shimako sendo apoiada por Noriko.

Assim que abrira a porta dera de cara com Yoshino, Noriko e Shimako. As três tinham descoberto por Yuuki que ela tinha conseguido o tão esperado estágio e vieram saber o porquê não foi Yumi que as avisou.

Pelo que acontecera mais cedo Yumi ainda estava bem chateada, então ter q lidar com suas amigas era a última coisa que queria... Só desejava deitar na sua cama e esquecer que tinha estragado tudo.

- Ah e onde está Rei-san? – perguntou Noriko – vocês, quase nunca, estão separadas.

- Ah, Rei foi até a casa de Sachiko-san... Ela estava bem preocupada, então preferi não interromper.

- Espera, Sachiko-san? – indagou Yumi apreensiva. - Ogasawara Sachiko?

As três a olharam com um pouco de surpresa. Yoshino assentiu.

- Bom, Sachiko-san é amiga de infância da Rei-chan. – respondeu Yoshino – Elas estudaram juntas durante muito tempo até que Sachiko-san transferiu para o exterior para terminar seus estudos, mas eu cheguei a conhecê-la... Além do mais, ela é paciente da Eriko-sama, então sempre a vejo.

- Você sabe qual doença ela sofre? – perguntou Yumi com a voz fraca.

Torii Eriko era uma das melhores médicas do Japão e por isso só se interessava por casos "especiais", ou seja, casos que nenhum médico conseguira diagnosticar. Yoshino fazia estágio no mesmo lugar em que Eriko trabalhava, então não eram poucas vezes que vira Eriko desvendar os casos mais complicados e estranhos, ou seja, ser paciente de Eriko era bom e ruim. Bom, pois a médica acertava na maioria dos casos; Ruim, pois o paciente realmente está em um estado perigoso para atrair a atenção dela.

- Bom... Não sei detalhes. – respondeu Yoshino escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente, estava um pouco receosa de contar para Yumi cujos olhos estavam com um apelo silencioso para que não falasse que era algo sério. – Eriko não comenta sobre o caso dela e parece que nem os estagiários que ela é responsável sabem do que se trata. Só sei que é algo complicado e sério porque quando vejo Sachiko-san lá, ela faz uma bateria de exames e fica um bom tempo em observação com Eriko.

- Entendo...

- Yumi... Você a conhece? – perguntou Shimako.

- Bom... Conheço.

- Mas não tem que se preocupar! – disse Yoshino – por mais eu não me dê bem com Eriko, todas sabemos o quão capaz ela é. Vai dar tudo certo, Yumi!

Queria acreditar nisso... Queria muito acreditar, mas... Só o pensamento de perder Sachiko a assustava tanto que não podia evitar as lágrimas de caírem...

- Yumi! – exclamaram Shimako e Yoshino a abraçando.

---

Só mais um cap!  
x]


	3. Decisões

**Bom, desculpem a demora. Aqui está o que deveria ser o último capitulo, mas**

**ficou tão grande que tive que dividi-lo xDD**

**Enjoy *-***

**

* * *

**

Torii Eriko suspirou quando terminou de ler os exames. Fechou o arquivo e ficou a olhar o nome digitado na capa. Suspirou novamente. Era um caso muito grave, em estado terminal, e que nem mesmo se descoberto e tratado antes teria o paciente alguma chance de sobrevivência.

Odiava casos assim! Do que servia ser uma médica sendo que não podia salvar todas as pessoas? Sentia raiva.

Guardou a pasta junto com outras e levantou da cadeira. Espreguiçou-se e bocejou, estava cansada e ainda teria que atender alguns pacientes durante o dia, mas gostava disso, nada lhe dava mais prazer que um paciente feliz e saudável saindo de seu consultório.

_Toc, toc._

Olhou para a porta. Estranho. Seus olhos foram para o relógio e certamente sabia que não tinha pacientes nesse horário.

_Toc, toc._

- Eriko, sou eu, Youko.

Seus olhos arregalaram e um sorriso brilhou em sua face. Youko?! Quanto tempo não via Youko mesmo?

- Youkoooo! – abriu a porta sorrindo. – Quanto tempo!

Esperava ver sua amiga lhe sorrindo e provavelmente Satou Sei ao seu lado fazendo piadas impróprias, mas o que seus olhos encontraram foram uma Youko muito séria e um Suguru muito preocupado.

- Podemos entrar? Nós três temos algo sério para discutir.

O sorriso sumiu. Youko entrou, seguida de Suguru e a porta se fechou.

- Queremos saber, Eriko. – começou Youko, calma como sempre.

- Não sei do que está falando, Youko. – comentou sentando-se.

Youko e Suguru sentaram-se nas cadeiras de frente para a mesa e Eriko.

- Sobre Sachiko, Torii-san. – interrompeu Suguru.

- O que tem sua esposa?

Quando viu Suguru trincando os dedos e Youko franzindo as sobrancelhas, sabia que não tinha mais volta.

- Desculpem, mas não posso revelar a situação de Sachiko. Ela é minha paciente.

- E minha esposa.

- E minha amiga.

Os três se olharam.

- É grave? – perguntou Youko.

- Por que não pergunta para ela?

- Como se ela respondesse quando pergunto! – respondeu Suguru.

- Ah, não posso falar. – respirou fundo – foi uma das exigências para poder tratá-la! Se eu falar, com certeza ela não irá continuar vindo as consultas. Vocês têm que entender!

- Você também, Eriko! – interrompeu Suguru – Entenda você também. Sachiko está doente, nenhum de nós sabe o que é, se é grave ou não. Como espera que fiquemos calmos?

- Eu entendo, Suguru. O meu medo é Sachiko não vir mais, você sabe quão orgulhosa ela é!

- Eriko, como sua amiga desde a infância, eu te imploro: dê-nos um perecer sobre ela. – pediu Youko.

- Eu não posso Youko, não posso.

Os três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu não posso falar, mas...

Os dois a olharam. Eriko sorriu. Pegou várias pastas e escolheu uma, estendendo para Youko.

- Devolva-me antes de semana que vem, temos uma consulta.

As amigas sorriram.

- Obrigada, Eriko.

--

- Por que não nos disse antes?! – indagou Suguru furioso. – Eu teria te afastado da empresa.

- Por que acha que eu não contei? – respondeu calmamente.

- Teria sido melhor, Sachiko. – era Rei – Talvez assim você não estivesse em tal situação...

- Eu estou doente, sim, mas não estou inválida.

- Não é esse o caso. Foi irresponsabilidade da sua parte! – era Youko – Em pensar que isso acontecia debaixo dos nossos narizes o tempo todo. Entre você e Eriko!

- A culpa é minha, não de Eriko. Ela só queria ajudar, a condição de ninguém saber foi idéia minha.

Houve um silêncio na sala. Sakura, de orelhas abaixadas, se encolhia no chão ao pé do sofá.

- Por quê? – perguntou Sei, ficara em silêncio desde que a discussão começara.

- Não queria preocupá-los.

- Iria esperar para nos preocuparmos quando a situação ficasse pior?

- Não tem nada confirmado! Nenhum exame... – parou no meio da frase. Eles já deveriam ter lido o laudo.

- Nenhum exame acusou de ser fatal? Iria falar isso?

Sachiko ficou em silêncio. Queria sair dali. Havia escondido isso por muito tempo, quase dois anos! E ninguém parecia suspeitar, depois, do nada, Suguru começa a se importar e logo todo mundo também! O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu planejava contar, mas não agora, não sem... Sem uma cura resolvida. Eu e Eriko estávamos tentando descobrir como tratar, o que fazer e quando.

- Chegaram a alguma conclusão? – perguntou Rei.

A presidente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Youko suspirou e abriu a pasta.

- Sua primeira consulta foi há quase dois anos... Houve alguma melhora?

- Pouca.

- Qual a opinião de Eriko sobre essa melhora?

- Ela não sabe.

Todos a olharam surpresos.

- Não sabe? Mas Eriko... – começou Rei.

- Eriko está tão perdida quanto eu. Pode melhorar quanto pode piorar.

- Tudo bem. Eu já decidi o que fazer. – levantou-se Suguru, o rosto sério. – Eu vou assumir a empresa, você vai descansar.

- Lógico que não! Me recuso a aceitar tal coisa. – retrucou Sachiko se levantando.

- Acho que não é necessário tudo isso, Kashiwagi. – interrompeu Sei.

Os presentes se olharam. Seria uma longa noite.

--

Yoshino e Shimako já tinham ido embora da residência dos Fukuzawa, ambas preocupadas.

- Acha que Yumi-chan vai ficar bem? – perguntou Shimako enquanto andavam em direção a estação.

- Não sei... Eu nunca a vi tão... Tão...

- Triste?

- Sim, angustiada. Considerando tudo ela foi bem forte.

Shimako assentiu.

- Se fosse com Rei-chan, eu não sei bem o que faria.

- Acho... Eu entendo, Yoshino. Eu também não saberia.

As duas pararam na rua.

- Temos que ajudar, Shimako! – disse Yoshino se virando para a amiga – Eu vou conversar com Eriko, posso perguntar para Rei-chan também!

- Certo. Eu vou tentar conversar com Sachiko-san.

- Ah?! Sachiko-san? Mas...

- Eu não sei o porquê, mas sinto que devo ir. Yumi sempre nos diz para seguir nossa intuição, não é?

- Okay então! Você vai conversar com ela amanhã e eu vou tirar tudo de Rei-chan hoje a noite!

- Eu te ligo amanhã e nos encontramos para decidir o que fazer.

As duas assentiram e se separaram.

--

Sachiko estava em seu escritório. Todos tinham ido embora. A lua brilhava forte no céu e os únicos sons que ela ouvia eram o tic-tac do relógio.

- Minha cabeça... – resmungou.

Abriu a gaveta, retirou um frasco com vários comprimidos, pegou dois, tomou-os e recostou na cadeira de couro.

- Por quê? – se perguntou. Há meses tinha parado de se perguntar isso, tinha aceitado, iria morrer e ponto final, mas desde que conheceu Yumi... Muitas vezes já se pegou remoendo essa situação, implorando para não morrer, não agora. Ainda mais com todos tão preocupados, sentia tanta culpa! Antes não tinha ligado tanto para eles, por causa do trabalho e relacionamentos, todos tinham se afastado, se encontrando para conversar sobre coisas bobas raramente. Tinha se esquecido que eram seus amigos e sua família.

- Não é justo. – sua cabeça estava doendo muito. Estava insuportável.

Pressionou ambas as mãos na cabeça que parecia querer explodir.

A discussão demorou muito mais do que o esperado. E irritada fugira de casa e se refugiara no escritório.

O telefone tocou. Tocou. Tocou. Até que a secretária eletrônica atendeu:

- "Escritório de Ogasawara Sachiko. Deixe seu recado que retornarei assim que possível."

- Sachiko – era Rei – Sei que está no escritório, mas não adianta correr. Ainda teremos que conversar a respeito disse... Eu... Me desculpe! Que tipo de amiga que tenho sido? Se eu soubesse... Eu nem percebi... Olha, vem até aqui em casa amanhã. Só nós duas. Como no colégio, vamos conversar? Por favor?

Silêncio. A dor cedia pouco a pouco. O remédio fazendo efeito.

- Okay, amanhã às 14. Qualquer coisa você passa a noite aqui, como antigamente. Vou te esperar. – a ligação acabou.

Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Tinha sido um longo dia.

- Yumi... – sussurrou antes de adormecer.

--

" – _Eriko! O que foi? – perguntou Sachiko preocupada._

_- Eu... Sachiko... Meu Deus... – Eriko abaixou os exames. Seus olhos surpresos encaravam Sachiko._

_- O que foi? _

_- Você tem idéia do quanto você está doente? Não, melhor, você tem idéia do perigo que você está? Isso não é brincadeira, essas suas dores de cabeça... Por que não consultou um médico antes? _

_- Eu achei que eram normais! Eu trabalho muito, então é normal que eu force a mim mesma mais do que eu deveria..._

_- Mesmo assim, Sachiko! Você tem noção do perigo?_

_A presidente abaixou a cabeça._

_- O que eu tenho?"_

_---_

Yumi acordou com o toque insistente do despertador. Estava cansada, não, estava mais do que cansada, estava triste, angustiada, queria sumir, mas mesmo assim se levantou e se preparou para mais um dia de trabalho.

Queria muito ver Sachiko, mas não queria vê-la. Queria olha para ela e constatar que estava tudo bem, que ela estava saudável e tudo fora algo de sua imaginação, mas a dor que sentia em seu coração denotava o contrário.

- Bom diaaaaa, Yumi-chan~~! – Disse Sei assim que Yumi entrou na sala.

- Bom dia, Sei-sama. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sei preocupada.

- Nada demais, o que eu devo fazer hoje?

- Yumi-chan... Eu...

- Fukuzawa! – chamou outro arquiteto – Preciso de você aqui!

- Hai! Licença, Sei-sama. – guardou sua bolsa e foi em direção a mesa a qual foi chamada.

Sei somente a observou. Precisa conversar com Yumi em particular. Já a jovem arquiteta não queria conversar com ninguém, talvez exceto com uma deusa de olhos azuis...

--

- Olá, meu nome é Todõ Shimako. Vim conversar com Ogasawara-sama.

- Só um momento, vou ver se ela pode atendê-la. – respondeu a secretária com desdém,

-Hai.

Shimako ligara mais cedo e com muita dificuldade conseguira falar com Sachiko.

-_" Ahn... Sou amiga da Yumi-chan. Preciso muito falar com você._

_- Yumi? Aconteceu algo com ela?_

_- Pode se dizer que sim. Por favor, tem algum horário que possamos conversar pessoalmente?_

_- Sim, certo. Venha ao meu escritório amanhã, ás 8. Tudo bem?_

_- Certo, irei. Obrigada, Ogasawara-sama._

_- Não, eu que agradeço, Todõ-san."_

- Ela disse para você ir até o escritório. Só entre no elevador e aperte o último botão.

- Hai.

--

- Então...

- Então, eu irei ir embora mais cedo hoje, preciso que você tome conta de tudo enquanto estou longe.

- Posso saber aonde você vai?

- Não.

- Sachiko... – suspirou.

- Conversar com uma amiga. Não que você ligasse antes.

- Estou preocupado.

- Não é como se eu fosse morrer de repente, Suguru.

- Então, você vai morrer?

- Não quero conversar sobre isso.

- Uma hora ou outra teremos que conversar. Não é melhor agora do que nunca?

- Não! Principalmente não com você.

- Se é assim, que tal com Yumi-chan?

- Não se atreva a colocar Yumi nessa bagunça que eu criei!

Os dois se encararam.

- Ela pode ajudar. – afirmou Suguru.

- Ela não pode me curar. – retrucou Sachiko.

Houve silêncio. Toques na porta.

- Espero que não se esqueça e esteja aqui antes das 14 horas, Suguru.

- Não irei. – se virou e abriu a porta. – Com licença. – disse à garota que timidamente assentiu e com um último olhar para a pessoa dentro da sala, saiu.

- Todõ Shimako-san, presumo. – Disse Sachiko com um sorriso.

- Sim, Ogasawara Sachiko-sama.- disse Shimako entrando no escritório e fechando a porta.

O escritório da presidente das empresas Ogasawara era simples e ao mesmo tempo elegante, um toque misterioso e triste.

- Desculpe estar interrompendo. – pediu Shimako fazendo uma reverência.

- Está tudo bem, não está me interrompendo em nada. – sorriu.

Shimako respirou fundo e se sentou numa cadeira de couro, extremamente confortável, que era virada para Sachiko. Ficaram em silêncio durante uns segundos. Shimako sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha, aquela mulher a intimidava, será que era ela mesma quem estava doente?

- Então, a que devo sua presença, Todõ-san?

- Bem, Ogasawara-sama, eu serei direta. Sou uma grande amiga da Yumi-chan, estamos juntas desde a escola e estou muito preocupada com ela. Sei que não tem nada a ver com você, mas ao mesmo tempo tem. Eu nunca a vi tão triste e perdida antes, nunca.

Sachiko sentiu como seu coração tivesse sido perfurado sem dó.

- Eu entendo...

- É sobre a sua doença.

Sachiko a olhou surpresa. Seus olhos estavam arregalados. Como a garota sabia de sua doença? Ninguém sabia! Claro, exceto seus amigos que pegaram a pasta de Eriko, mas ainda sim...

- Eu sei sobre a sua doença, por que Yumi me contou. Ela sempre sabe.

Sem palavras, a presidente só olhava a garota a sua frente. Era mentira! Nunca comentara com Yumi sobre as dores que pareciam marteladas em seu crânio, nunca, então não tinha como... Certo?

- Yumi é uma pessoa única. Ela tem uma habilidade muito especial. Pode parecer besteira o que vou lhe falar, mas lhe garanto que não é. Você sabe que estamos todas conectadas por fios e Yumi pode ver esses fios.

--

Hora do almoço, pensou Yumi com um suspiro. Não vira Sachiko durante toda a manhã, era pouco falar que estava bem chateada.

- Yumi-chan – era Sei – depois que voltar do almoço, posso conversar contigo?

Sei estava séria, nenhum sinal da pessoa brincalhona que ela sempre era. Yumi piscou surpresa pelo tom sério.

- Tudo bem, Sei-sama.

Sei assentiu e voltou sua atenção ao projeto.

Yumi saiu da sala e foi em direção a cafeteria. Queria vê-la, queria muito vê-la! Já deixara de ser um luxo e passara a ser uma necessidade. Mas... O que poderia fazer? Sachiko estava doente sim, mas o que ela podia fazer? Não podia curá-la, era muito inútil. Nunca desejara tanto ter outros poderes como agora, o poder de cura seria ótimo...

- Mas eu não tenho... – sussurrou.

Suspirou. Sentia-se inútil, do que adianta ter poderes sendo que não é o suficiente para salvar a pessoa que mais se ama?

Sim, já amava a presidente. Foi "amor à primeira vista". Era até meio tolo admitir isso, mas não tinha porque negar, amor é amor.

A comida estava sem gosto, mas mesmo assim continuava a comer, assim talvez, o gosto da comida a fizesse esquecer-se do pequeno beijo do dia anterior... Não queria esquecer, mas lembrar que estragara tudo por não saber se controlar era doloroso.

Colocou mais um pouco da comida na boca. Não sabia o que estava comendo, não sentia o gosto. Engoliu com dificuldade.

- Yumi-chan! – ouviu alguém lhe chamar. Reconhecera a voz e não queria conversar com o dono dela.

- Kashiwagi-san.- forçou um sorriso.

O vice-presidente sentou-se ao seu lado. Ela olhou ao redor esperando ver outra pessoa, mas não achou quem procurava.

- Ela vai sair mais cedo, portanto não vai almoçar aqui. – comentou Kashiwagi começando a comer.

- Mas, ela tem que se alimentar!

- Ela vai. Mas não aqui. Eu a fiz prometer que almoçaria com Rei-san.

- Rei-san? Hasekura Rei?

Suguru virou-se para ela.

- Sim, você a conhece, Yumi-chan?

- Sim... – sussurrou.

Quer dizer que Sachiko era amiga de Rei mesmo...

- Enfim, você sabe que ela está doente, não é?

Yumi assentiu. Tensa. Saber disso era uma coisa, ouvir era outra.

- Eu preciso de você.

A jovem arquiteta se virou para Suguru. Surpresa.

- Nós precisamos. Ela não nos ouve, não quer falar sobre, finge que não liga. Eu preciso que você converse com ela.

- Se você que a conhece há tanto tempo não conseguiu... Como eu vou?

- Por que você é Yumi-chan. – ele sorriu – Isso por si só te dá uma vantagem que eu jamais terei. Posso conhecê-la melhor, mas você a ama mais.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, mas por fim, Yumi assentiu.

- Obrigado, Yumi-chan. – ele disse e voltou a comer.

- Mas... Como eu explico como sei da doença?

- Não precisa. Confie em mim.

Yumi nunca gostara muito de Suguru, sempre achava que ele era falso e egoísta. Conhecera-o na faculdade do seu irmão, Yuuki e nenhum dos gêmeos se deram bem com ele, embora o vice-presidente adorasse os dois.

- Ela não deve demorar a sair – comentou Suguru – então, confio que conversara com ela, certo?

- Sim. – respondeu firme. Se Sachiko precisava dela, ela faria até o impossível para ajudá-la.

O vice-presidente sorriu. O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo e silencioso. Suguru levantou-se, despediu-se de Yumi e voltou ao trabalho, afinal seria o presidente pelo resto do dia. Logo, Yumi levantou-se também e começou o trajeto de volta ao escritório.

Andava devagar, ainda tinha um tempo de sobra, então decidiu ir pelas escadas. Seria cansativo, mas daria mais tempo para ela pensar.

Vários pensamentos incoerentes bagunçavam sua cabeça. Logo estava no sétimo andar e nem percebera!

- Sétimo andar... – a última vez que vira Sachiko, ela viera desse andar.

Suspirou e continuou a subir as escadas.

--

Yoshino estava contente. Tinha dois dias de folga e estava aproveitando o primeiro da melhor maneira que alguém poderia aproveitar:

Deitada no sofá assistindo televisão.

- Rei-chan! – chamou – começou! Venha ver!

Houve alguns barulhos na cozinha e uma resposta abafada. Yoshino olhou para a porta fechada e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas decidiu esperar. O programa começou e nada de Rei.

- Rei-chan! – chamou novamente.

Sem resposta.

Irritada, saiu do sofá. Desde que chegara a casa da prima, a vira na cozinha preparando tudo para algumas receitas novas e antigas, não era novidade, mas toda essa dedicação... Era como se Rei estivesse preparando tudo para alguém... Só esse pensamento era capaz de enfurecer a jovem residente.

- Rei-chan! – abriu a porta da cozinha.

- Ah! Yoshino! – Rei se virou com um sorriso para a prima.

- Eu estava te chamando... – emburrada olhou ao redor. – O que está fazendo?

Rei riu. A cozinha estava bagunçada com muitas vasilhas sujas e algumas ainda a serem usadas.

- Desculpe, eu não ouvi. Devo ter me distraído com a receita aqui. – sorriu.

- Você está fazendo um verdadeiro banquete aqui. – comentou pegando um biscoito.

- Acho que posso ter me empolgado um pouco. – olhou ao redor.

- Qual é a grande ocasião? – perguntou pegando outro biscoito.

Rei foi em direção ao fogão e o abriu.

- Por que acha que é uma grande ocasião?

- Para você se empolgar assim tem que ser alguém muito importante para você...

Rei suspirou. Não adiantaria tentar esconder.

- Sachiko vem. Nós vamos conversar, então estou fazendo algumas coisas que sei que ela vai gostar.

- Sachiko? Ogasawara Sachiko?! Sua amiga de infância? – indagou Yoshino surpresa.

- Sim. Aquela de quem você me obrigou a falar ontem.

Yoshino sorriu vitoriosa. Um plano se formando em sua mente. Rei não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada devido a expressão da prima.

- Quando ela chega?

- Às 14 horas. Ela vai passar a noite aqui...

A jovem médica saiu correndo da cozinha e se esquecendo completamente do programa, pegou o celular.

- Shimako? Você não vai acreditar!

--

Yumi saíra mais tarde que de costume devido à conversa de Sei. O sol não demoraria a se pôr... Suspirou quando sentiu sua bolsa tremer.

Era Yoshino.

- Yumi-chan! Você vai passar a noite comigo e Shimako!

- Mas...

- Nenhuma de nós irá trabalhar amanhã, então sem desculpas. Ah! E já liguei para sua casa avisando, já nos vemos! Até! – e desligou.

- Mas...

Olhou para o celular, ainda atordoada, o que exatamente acontecera?

- Yumi-sama!

Em pé ao lado de uma limusine, estava Tomomitsu, que acenava e sorria. Sorriu de volta, mas logo um pensamento invadiu sua mente: se Tomomitsu estava lá, logo Sachiko também estaria.

O motorista sorriu vendo Yumi olhando ao redor, esperando ver certa pessoa.

- Ojou-sama já não está na empresa, Yumi-sama. Eu a busquei mais cedo hoje.

- Ah... – não a vira o dia todo... Estava com saudades.

- Vim pegar algo para Kashiwagi-ojiisama.

- Entendo. Bom, tenho que ir, obrigada. – sorriu.

- Gostaria de uma carona?

- Acho que tudo bem. Se não for incômodo...

- De forma alguma!

Os dois entraram no carro. Yumi estava aliviada de não ter que andar até o dojo de Rei.

- Para sua casa, certo?

- Ahn, não. Na verdade, estou indo para a casa de uma amiga... Você conhece o Dojo Hasekura?

- Ahn... Conheço. – o motorista estava surpreso. Afinal, tinha deixado Sachiko exatamente no mesmo lugar mais cedo.

- É perto daqui. – sorriu. Estava se questionando o porquê do rosto surpreso de Tomomitsu. – Não tem problema mesmo, você me levar?

- Bom, eu não conto, se você não contar. – ele piscou.

Yumi riu e se encostou ao banco. Na última vez que andara nesse carro, foi quando estava com Sachiko e _aquilo _ocorreu.

Tocou seus lábios e tentou se lembrar do beijo, da sensação de ter os lábios de Sachiko contra os seus. Corou e balançou a cabeça.

- "Pare de pensar nisso, Yumi!" – se reprimiu.

Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar!

Tomomitsu estacionou. Tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- "Destino é algo engraçado..." – pensava ele e resistia a vontade de rir.

- Okay, Obrigada!

- Ora, foi um prazer, Yumi-sama!

Ela saiu do carro, foi em direção a porta e tocou campainha.

O motorista começou a rir. Ligou o rádio e cantando começou a dirigir em direção a mansão Ogasawara. Realmente, era uma coisa engraçada.

--

- O que acha? – perguntou Rei sorrindo.

- Huuum... Maravilhoso! Como consegue, Rei? – perguntou Sachiko depois de comer mais um biscoito feito pela amiga.

- Eu só sigo as receitas... – respondeu balançando os ombros, mas o sorriso de felicidade e orgulho não passava despercebido.

- Não, sua culinária é diferente.

- É por que eu coloco uma pitada de amor junto com a receita. – respondeu piscando de uma forma brincalhona.

As duas riram. Tinha muito tempo desde que sentaram assim conversando dessa forma, informalmente. Sachiko pegou mais um.

- Senti falta disso. – comentou Rei também experimentando sua nova receita.

- Eu também... – concordou Sachiko.

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser mais uma amiga de Yoshino. – disse Rei suspirando.

- Ara? Mais uma?

Shimako tinha aparecido mais cedo e Yoshino declarou que iriam ter uma "festa do pijama" para relembrar o passado assim como Rei e Sachiko "faziam". Assim que a presidente viu a professora de literatura ficara muito surpresa, mas Shimako somente sorriu e foi para um dos quartos com Yoshino conversando animadamente.

- É... – Rei já desconfiava do plano na prima e o aceitara. Talvez tudo realmente desse certo... Queria muito isso. – Ah, não sabia que conhecia Shimako-san...

- É para mim! – gritou Yoshino correndo pelos corredores.

As duas trocaram olhares e riram.

- Ah! Ela apareceu no meu escritório hoje... Para me falar sobre Yumi.

- Yumi-chan? – perguntou fingindo que não sabia. Yoshino, ao interrogá-la sobre Sachiko na noite anterior lhe explicara tudo.

- Creio que se Todõ-san sabe tanto sobre tudo, Yoshino-san também sabe. Conseqüentemente, você sabe.

- Culpada. – Rei disse levantando um dos braços.

Sachiko sorriu e prosseguiu.

- Ela me disse sobre um poder dela...

- O de ver fios, não é?

- Você sabe sobre isso? – perguntou surpresa.

- Yumi-chan já me ajudou algumas vezes com Yoshino.

- Entendo e você acredita?

Rei abriu a boca para responder, quando Shimako apareceu na porta da cozinha.

- Desculpem interromper. Se importariam se eu fechasse a porta por um instante?

Sachiko a olhou sem entender.

- Pode sim, Shimako-san! – respondeu Rei, entendendo o que acontecia.

A professora sorriu, se desculpou novamente e fechou a porta.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sachiko.

Rei riu.

- Nhaw, coisas de Yoshino. Deve estar preparando uma surpresa ou algo. – deu os ombros – enfim, se eu acredito? Sim... E você?

Sachiko olhou para o copo com chá que tinha em mãos.

- Não sei... Logicamente é impossível. O fato de sermos ligados por fios é... Pura superstição.

- Mas...

- Mas, quando se trata de Yumi, não creio que algo seja impossível. Digo, eu a conheço por dois, três dias! E eu sinto como se a conhecesse desde sempre... Você sabe que não é do meu feitio fazer amizades assim...

- Ou algo a mais...

A presidente não respondeu. Bebeu um pouco de chá e se serviu de mais um biscoito. Não podia evitar! Sempre fora apaixonada com tudo que Rei cozinhava...

- É como se algo me puxasse até ela... Agora mesmo, eu sinto como se ela estive aqui...

Rei engasgou com o chá, mas se recompôs.

- Algo como fios...

- Sim... É estranho! Embora eu saiba que é logicamente impossível, eu não consigo desacreditar também.

- Eu entendo. Quando me contaram pela primeira vez agi de forma semelhante, mas logo vi que é perda de tempo tentar negar.

- Como viu?

- Yoshino é tudo para mim. Eu não sei explicar também, só sei que é assim.

Houve silêncio na cozinha.

Rei começou a mexer novamente em algumas panelas.

- Eu já comecei preparar o jantar. Deixe-me terminá-lo.

- Eu irei guardar o nosso lanche que deveria ter acabado há muito tempo. Não se deve comer antes do jantar... – suspirou se reprimindo.

- Sachiko... Informalidade. Só isso. Não ligo para comermos antes do jantar. Se continuar se controlando assim uma hora você vai parar de funcionar...

- Isso não deve demorar...

Rei parou. Não devia ter falado aquilo. Sachiko ainda arrumava tudo, guardando os biscoitos e as vasilhas.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou.

- Não tem que se desculpar. É uma verdade, afinal.

Batidas na porta.

- Rei-chan? – era Yoshino. Abriu a porta, sorriu para a presidente e olhou para a prima. – Mou, pode ir ajudar minhas amigas, por favor?

- Com o quê?

- Mou, Rei-chan! Vai lá ver.

Rei suspirou.

- Okay, seja lá o que for. Você pode mexer nessa panela para mim então?

- Tudo bem.

Assim ficaram Sachiko e Yoshino sozinhas.

--

Yumi tocou a campainha e esperou Yoshino vir atendê-la. Já tinha vindo aqui durante algumas vezes, a casa de Rei-chan.

- É para mim! – ouviu Yoshino gritar.

Riu. A amiga não mudava nunca. A porta se abriu e logo foi esmagada pela residente.

- Yumi é tão bom ver você!

Yumi não sabia bem como responder, afinal vira a amiga no dia anterior.

- É bom ver você também Yoshino, mesmo que já tenhamos nos visto ontem.

- Ontem é ontem, hoje é um novo dia, Yumi! Vamos entrando!

E puxou a arquiteta para dentro.

- Rei-chan está com uma amiga de infância aqui, ela vai passar a noite conosco. – comentou Yoshino.

Shimako estava mais a frente e tinha fechado a porta da cozinha, ela tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado. Já se acostumara a ver Yoshino sorrindo assim, mas era raro para Shimako.

As três passaram da cozinha. Yumi sentiu uma ponta no coração e no dedo mindinho quando passou a porta.

- "Que estranho..."

Yoshino começou a falar e as três subiram o quarto. Falando de coisas do passado, felizmente nenhuma tocou no assunto Sachiko.

--

Situação estava estranha na cozinha. Yoshino mexendo na panela e Sachiko arrumando o que podia.

Yoshino estava se perguntando como começaria a conversa, afinal assim como Shimako lhe comentara, Sachiko podia ser intimidante.

- Ahn... Sachiko-san? – falou se virando para a presidente.

Sachiko também a olhou.

- Sim?

- " Vamos, Yoshino! Vamos! Pergunta!" – pensava, mas estranhamente não falava. Aqueles olhos azuis a analisando...

- Está tudo bem, Yoshino-san? – perguntou preocupada.

A jovem médica suspirou e inspirou fundo.

- Sachiko-san, eu gostaria de conversar contigo a respeito de Yumi-chan.

De certa forma, já esperava isso. Sentou-se na cadeira e olhou para Yoshino.

- Entendo.

- Shimako contou sobre os fios, certo?

- Sim.

- E os explicou também?

- Fios verdes, amizades; fios amarelos, família e fios vermelhos, amor.

- Almas Gêmeas.

- Perdão. – respondeu sorrindo. Shimako tinha feito exatamente a mesma correção.

- Dois fios muito importantes ligam vocês duas, Sachiko-san.

Essa informação era nova.

- Dois?

- Isso. Você já pensou no que realmente sente?

Claro que já pensara, mas não chegara a conclusão nenhuma!

- Eu só conheço Yumi há uns dias...

- Sentimentos acontecem você conhecendo alguém a 10 anos ou a 10 minutos. Não tem como evitar.

- Acho...

Lembrou-se do beijo do dia anterior. Tocou seus lábios inconscientemente. Nunca se sentira tão viva e tão feliz quanto naqueles míseros minutos...

Era uma pessoa simples mesmo com tanto luxo. Se algo a fazia se sentir bem e feliz, ela aceitava, independente do que for, tais coisas eram raras, por isso aceitava e os guardava como tesouros.

O problema não era Yumi ser mulher, afinal superara o choque há muitos anos quando Rei se viu apaixonada e quando conheceu Sei. Yumi a fazia sentir-se viva e feliz, o beijo do dia anterior só reforçou isso... Estava feliz quando ficava ao lado da jovem arquiteta, era só isso que importava.

O problema se dividia em dois. O pouco tempo que se conheciam – 2/3 dias?! – e claro, sua doença.

Rei entrou novamente na cozinha. Yoshino largou a panela e olhou para a presidente.

- É tão assustador simplesmente sentir? Sem se importar com tempo e obstáculos?

Rei olhou para a prima assustada. Sachiko arregalou os olhos sutilmente. A residente sorriu.

- Demora muito, Rei-chan?

- Ahn... Não, só terminar de assar... – olhava entre as duas tentando entender.

- Okaaay! – respondeu e saiu da cozinha.

Sachiko continuava a repetir a frase de Yoshino...

"É tão assustador simplesmente sentir? Sem se importar com tempo e obstáculos?" Sim, era assustador. Muito assustador.

--

Yoshino e Shimako trocavam olhares cúmplices e davam risadas. Yumi olhava as duas sem saber o porquê da felicidade das duas, o que elas planejavam?

- O que vocês duas...

- Logo, Yumi! – respondeu Yoshino – Você vai descobrir. E caso algo dê errado é destino.

Shimako assentiu. E Yumi estava perdida. O que elas estavam tramando?

- Yoshino! O jantar está servido! Desçam você e as meninas.

Yoshino e Shimako se levantaram. Era agora.

- Vamos!

Yumi se levantou também, mas ao contrário de Yoshino, que andava como se fossem a uma guerra e Shimako, andava como se estivessem num templo, Yumi andava normalmente. Não vira Sachiko o dia todo e no dia seguinte não iria trabalhar, não tinha com que se animar.

As três pararam em frente a porta da sala de jantar.

- Preparada, Yumi-chan? – perguntou Yoshino.

- Eh? Para quê? – perguntou confusa.

Abriram a porta.

A mesa baixa, tipicamente japonesa, estava coberta de comida. Rei já se encontrava sentada, as esperando. E sentada ao lado de Rei estava...

- "Sachiko..."

Yumi parou. Seus olhos presos na figura da presidente que a olhava com a mesma intensidade. Sua mente parou. A sala e as pessoas pararam de existir, Yumi só via Sachiko e o fio vermelho que as conectava.

Shimako, Rei e Yoshino se olharam preocupadas. As duas não falaram nada, só se olhavam sem acreditar no que acontecia.

Enfim, Sachiko se levantou e sorriu.

- Yumi.

Ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado por aquela voz que tanto desejou ouvir durante todo o dia, Yumi pareceu acordar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas sorriu, incrivelmente feliz.

- Sachiko!

As três, aliviadas, sorriram e o jantar prosseguiu.

Yoshino e Rei começaram a conversar, Shimako somente observava e ria da discussão das primas. Já Yumi conversava com Sachiko, as bochechas coradas, os olhos brilhantes e a voz animada faziam as três garotas sorrirem se parabenizando pela tomada certa de decisões, já a presidente achava tudo aquilo extremamente adorável e incrivelmente não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- À propósito, Rei-san. – começou Shimako – O dojo não abriu hoje, não é?

- Ah! Estamos de férias. Deixarei meus alunos descansarem por alguns dias, então depois começaremos a treinar duro para o torneio. Você está de férias também?

- Não, meu último horário é vago. Normalmente, eu fico na escola tirando dúvidas, exceto hoje.

- Eu tenho dois dias de férias. Só dois... Depois eu volto para o hospital... – disse Yoshino suspirando. – Ah! Yumi-chan, como está o estágio?

Yumi tirou seus olhos de Sachiko pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala.

- Está ótimo! Estou trabalhando muitoo! – disse suspirando – mas estou feliz! Sei-sama está me ensinando muito!

- Ah! Você está trabalhando com a Sei?! – exclamou Rei animada.

- Satou Sei? – perguntou Shimako surpresa.

Rei, Yoshino, Yumi e até Sachiko se viraram para Shimako.

- Você a conhece, Shimako? – perguntou Yumi.

- Conheço. Ela é uma amiga...

- Isso sim é uma grande coincidência! – exclamou Yoshino.

Sachiko achava a mesma coisa. Grande coincidência!

- Sachiko, como vai Youko-san e Suguru-san? – Perguntou Rei, finalmente se dirigindo a amiga.

- Ara, Youko está bem. Não sei o que a cansa mais: o trabalho ou lidar com Sei-san. – ela suspirou, numa pose dramática.

- Ou lidar com você. – completou Rei.

As garotas riram.

- Suguru está bem também. – foi tudo que quis responder.

Preferiu esconder que ele a estava irritando mais do que necessário por causa da tal doença.

A conversa seguiu normalmente.

- Poderiam dar-me licença? Tenho que ligar para o meu pai. – Shimako se levantou e saiu da sala.

- Ah, Rei-chan! Eu quero te mostrar algo na minha avaliação de estágio!

Yoshino saiu da sala puxando uma confusa Rei.

Sachiko e Yumi ficaram sozinhas.

- Hum... – Yumi estava nervosa. A última vez que ficaram sozinhas assim foi no carro... Sentiu seus lábios ficarem secos, embora tivesse um pouco de chá no seu copo, duvidava que fosse fazer alguma diferença. Olhou para Sachiko que terminava seu jantar com calma e paciência. Sabia que não devia olhá-la assim, mas não conseguia tirar seus olhos da figura perfeita da mulher mais linda que já vira... Simplesmente não conseguia.

Tentava gravar tudo sobre Sachiko na sua mente, esculpi-la na sua memória para poder fechar os olhos e vê-la, perfeita e sua.

Os cabelos lisos e negros azulados, que sem duvida fazia todos os pobres mortais ao redor desejarem correr suas mãos pelos fios delicados como seda. O rosto delicado com a pele pálida e de aparência... Tão... Tão suave, tão macia. Os olhos perfeitamente desenhados com um tom azul intenso, que fazia que Yumi se perdesse, se afogasse naquele azul. O nariz perfeitamente esculpido e os lábios...

Umedeceu seus secos lábios com a própria língua, afinal não sentia vontade de beber o resto do chá ainda. Engoliu seco.

Lábios macios e _deliciosos. _Já os tinha provado uma vez e ninguém sabia o quanto se controlava para não prová-los novamente.

- Yumi...

Assustada e surpresa saiu de seu transe.

- H-hai?

- Está tudo bem? – estava preocupada.

- Ah, estou sim, desculpe! – bebeu o resto do chá.

Estava ficando louca. Oficialmente louca.

Houve novamente silêncio na sala. Yumi olhava para o copo vazio, pensando no que falar, em como falar.

Sachiko percebeu os olhos de Yumi nela. A jovem arquiteta estava tão distraída que nem percebeu que Sachiko também a olhava. Não se importava com Yumi a olhando com tamanha adoração, na verdade, sentia um orgulho grande, claro, um pouco de vergonha também, mas se era Yumi... Se era Yumi tudo estava bem. Não importaria de tê-la olhando assim o resto de sua vida e muito menos se importaria de olhar Yumi.

Se a arquiteta tivesse tido coragem e olhado para frente, ao invés do copo, teria visto dois orbes azuis a olhando com tanta adoração quanto ela olhava a dona desses olhos.

- Sachiko... – começou ainda sem levantar a cabeça – Eu queria conversar contigo a respeito de algo... Sei que agora não é a melhor hora, mas não sei quando vamos ter essa chance de novo.

- Tudo bem. – a resposta foi terna – Mas poderia olhar para mim, Yumi?

Corando, Yumi fez como foi dito. Respirou fundo.

- É sobre minha doença, não é? – perguntou Sachiko sorrindo,

Yumi assentiu.

- Desculpe, mas eu me preocupo... Muito.

Não se importava de falar com Yumi a respeito disso. Na verdade, podia até ser melhor. Sentir sem pensar... Talvez não fosse tão difícil quanto pensou.

- Eu sei... O que você gostaria de saber?

- Dói? – perguntou temendo a resposta.

Pensou em mentir. Falar que não sentia nada, mas...

- Dói. Bastante.

Yumi encolheu os ombros... Doía nela também.

- Como está o tratamento?

- Os remédios diminuem a dor, mas Eriko ainda não decidiu como será tratado.

- Entendo... Você está... se cuidando, certo?

- Estou tentando.

- Mou, isso não é resposta. – respondeu emburrada.

Sachiko riu.

- Graças a você, estou.

Yumi se levantou e foi até o outro lado da mesa, sentando-se ao lado de Sachiko e a abraçando.

- Fico feliz.

A presidente arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- Yumi... – a abraçou também.

Yumi sentiu um alivio quando sentiu os braços de Sachiko a rodeando num abraço. Agira sem pensar, completamente sem pensar.

Estava louca. Completamente louca.

- Você tem que descansar, Sachiko. – sussurrou Yumi.

Não era necessário um alto nível de voz julgando pela pouca ou nenhuma distância que as separava.

Sachiko nada respondeu, só apertou o abraço.

- Talvez, alguns dias de férias não seja algo ruim... – tinha que escolher com cuidado suas palavras – Descansar... Brincar um pouco mais com os cachorros, Sakura deve sentir falta da mãe. – sorriu quando ouviu uma leve risada.

- Talvez...

O silêncio voltou a reinar. Ambas sabiam que deviam soltar-se do abraço, mas nenhuma queria ser a primeira.

-Acho... – começou Sachiko – que uma semana na minha casa de veraneio não seria tão ruim.

Yumi sorriu. Tinha conseguido? Esperava que sim...

Afastou-se o suficiente para olhar no rosto de Sachiko. A distância entre os rostos era pequena, bem como a entre os corpos...

- Mesmo? – seus olhos brilharam.

- Mesmo. – a presidente sorriu. Quando Youko, Suguru e Eriko falaram para ela descansar, o pensamento de viajar nem passara por sua mente, sua teimosia não deixaria que os três saíssem vitoriosos, mas quando Yumi lhe pediu... Não teve o coração de negar, parecia um pedido inocente visando somente o seu bem-estar (não que os três não quisessem o mesmo), entretanto com Yumi era diferente.

Yumi suspirou aliviada.

- Então, vai viajar, descansar bastante e fazer o tratamento direito, certo?

Sachiko riu.

- Prometo.

O sorriso que Sachiko recebeu faria valer a pena qualquer tédio e arrependimento que poderia sentir por concordar em fazer aquilo.

Yumi corou quando uma das mãos de Sachiko ocupou uma de suas bochechas, gentilmente. Fechou os olhos.

- Somente me pergunto como você conseguiu que eu concordasse com isso...- começou a fazer leves movimentos circulares com o polegar numa caricia terna.

Youko também tinha esse dom, mas a advogada a colocava contra a parede, Sachiko percebia que estava sendo enganada, ainda sim não tinha outra escolha senão aceitar.

Yumi deu um sorriso misterioso. Nem mesmo ela sabia, nem queria pensar sobre. Só o que importava era aquela caricia e o calor do corpo tão próximo ao seu.

Sachiko sorriu ternamente, Yumi tinha se entregado completamente ao pequeno gesto que fizera. Ver aquele rosto que em pouco tempo virara tão querido, contraído numa expressão de pura felicidade, um sorriso tão terno e gentil fez com que o "tempo e obstáculos" não existissem.

Talvez a doença não importasse tanto, se agora ela realmente tentasse se curar, por Yumi que seja, mas se ela tentasse... Descansar, se alimentar, simplesmente se deixar livre. Não estava sozinha mais...

- Yumi...

Yumi sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha. Acontecia toda vez que Sachiko dizia seu nome, mas agora aquele sentimento parecia multiplicado.

- H-ha-i... – gaguejou um sussurro fraco. O seu coração batia tão forte que parecia querer saltar de seu peito.

Tinha medo de que Sachiko ouvisse a batida furiosa que vinha de dentro do seu peito. Molhou seus lábios novamente, estava incrivelmente nervosa. Não queria abrir os olhos e ver tudo aquilo como um sonho... Seria uma dor sem comparação.

Sentiu que algo estava muito perto de seu rosto, algo que possuía uma respiração quente e que sussurrou seu nome novamente.

- Yumi.

Abriu os olhos e seu coração quase parou.

O rosto de Sachiko estava a centímetros longe de seu, seus lábios em uma respiração de distância.

Sachiko se aproximou sem perceber. Só notou a proximidade quando Yumi abriu os olhos assustada. Iria se desculpar e se afastar, mas antes que sequer pudesse pensar nas palavras a dizer, seus lábios foram clamados por Yumi. Era somente o toque de seus lábios, um toque que já não satisfazia nenhuma.

- Sachiko... Eu... – A mão deixou seu rosto e rodeou seu corpo prendendo Yumi num abraço quase desesperado. Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi imediatamente calada pela presidente impaciente...

Não eram somente os lábios que se encontravam mais, ambas as línguas dançavam num ritmo forte e desesperado. No começo, era uma dança desajeitada, mas no decorrer do ato, ambos dançarinos estavam em equilíbrio entregando prazer mutuamente.

Yumi circulou o pescoço de Sachiko com os seus braços, pressionando ainda mais seus corpos e lábios. Ambas ofegavam, a necessidade de ar as assaltando.

Separaram-se procurando por ar. Os braços ainda firmemente ao redor da outra, os rostos quase que grudados e os lábios roçavam-se delicadamente e provocante.

- Isso é loucura... – sussurrou Sachiko com vontade de rir. Estava animada e inteiramente feliz.

- Sim... é. – sussurrou, beijando-a novamente.

Estava louca. Completamente e oficialmente louca por Sachiko.

Novamente estavam perdidas uma na outra. Os lábios e as línguas dançando num perfeito ritmo que nenhuma queria quebrar. As mãos, não ousando muito, faziam caricias nas costas de Yumi, cujo corpo dava leve tremidos.

A porta se abriu e se fechou rapidamente.

Yumi não percebeu. Poderia explodir uma bomba atômica que ela não perceberia, não enquanto beijava Sachiko.

Sachiko percebeu, mas estava aproveitando muito para sequer ligar. Uma parte da sua mente a reprimia: " Damas não devem fazer isso. Pessoas de altas sociedades não deveriam fazer isso, ainda mais com pessoas do mesmo sexo. Alguém as viu, então o correto seria parar com que estava fazendo e se desculpar", entretanto Sachiko decidiu, pela primeira vez ignorar essa voz e escutou outra: "Ah, bem feito... Ninguém mandou não bater na porta".

--

Shimako, Rei e Yoshino estavam na cozinha.

Rei preparava algo para comerem com o filme que escolheram para ver.

- Espero que esteja indo tudo bem. – comentou Yoshino.

Shimako concordou.

- Sim, já as deixamos tem um tempo.

- Deu tudo certo sim. – afirmou Rei. – Yoshino pode ir preparando o DVD?

- Okay.- a residente levantou e foi em direção a sala de televisão.

Shimako olhou em direção a sala onde Sachiko e Yumi estavam.

- Acho que vou ver se está tudo bem... – disse se levantando.

- Avise-as que vamos assistir a um filme. – disse Rei terminando a pipoca. ( \o/)

- Irei.

Andou com cuidado. Não fazendo barulho. Parou em frente a porta e estranhou quando não ouviu barulhos. Não deviam estar conversando?

Abriu a porta e imediatamente ficou vermelha. Esperava ver as duas conversando baixo ou até não conversando, mas _separadas, _não _daquela _forma. Fechou a porta rapidamente e escorou-se nela, corando. Todo o seu corpo parecia uma tocha humana de tanta vergonha.

-" Eu **DEVIA **ter batido na porta!" – por que a única vez que sua preocupação falou mais alto que suas maneiras, ela teve que ver tal cena?

Não era algo nojento, mas era uma cena relativamente intima entre uma de suas melhores amigas e a presidente da maior empresa do Japão e uma das maiores do mundo! Achava que não conseguiria olhar nos olhos de ambas novamente.

Ficou alguns minutos tentando se recompor, então virou-se novamente para porta.

Bateu três vezes.

- Yu-Yumi-chan, Sachiko-san, vamos assistir a um filme. Seria bom se vocês se juntassem a nós.

Com o recado dado. Foi rápida para a sala, onde Yoshino e Rei ficaram curiosos do por que Shimako estava tão vermelha.

--

Quando Shimako entregou o recado, felizmente ambas tinham acabado de se separar para respirarem um pouco.

Ambas se olharam, resistindo a vontade de continuar o que estavam fazendo.

- É melhor irmos? – perguntou Yumi. Não se movendo da atual posição.

- É. – respondeu Sachiko, também não se movendo.

Ambas sorriram, verdadeiramente felizes.

- E agora? – indagou Yumi.

- É você quem tem o dom aqui. – encostou a testa na de Yumi, fechando os olhos – Acha que vai dar certo?

Yumi sorriu. Tinham o fio vermelho do lado delas.

- Não... – Sachiko abriu os olhos surpresa e se afastou, não era essa resposta que esperava – Tenho certeza.

- Então é isso.

- E Kashiwagi-san? – somente agora se lembrava desse grande pequeno detalhe.

Sachiko também esquecera-se completamente do marido.

- Podemos só aproveitar hoje? Amanhã, conversamos sobre tudo, eu prometo. É só uma relação complicada. – pegou uma das mãos de Yumi, a que tinha o fio vermelho, e a levara até seu rosto, dando-lhe um leve beijo e a encostando em sua bochecha.

O coração de Yumi parecia que iria explodir com aquilo tudo. Sem palavras, somente assentiu enquanto tocava no rosto da presidente.

Passaram-se alguns minutos, poucos na opinião de ambas, elas se levantaram e com os dedos entrelaçados saíram da sala.

Yoshino e Rei estavam no chão, no carpete bege de pêlo sintético. Shimako estava no sofá, abraçando a uma almofada, ainda estava muito envergonhada. Duas travessas de pipoca estavam numa mesa baixa encima do carpete em frente às primas, com copos do que parecia refrigerante.

- Acabamos de jantar. – comentou Sachiko.

- Filme sem pipoca, não é filme! – respondeu Yoshino comendo.

- Sachiko, relaxa...

Sachiko suspirou.

- Tudo bem.

Yumi sorriu e a puxou para o sofá, ao lado de Shimako.

A professora de literatura corou ao ver as duas. Yumi estava confusa e Sachiko chegou a conclusão de quem abriu a porta.

- Começou! – exclamou Yoshino.

Rei apagou a luz e as cinco começaram a assistir ao filme.

- Vamos ver AVATAR! – disse Yoshino com os olhos brilhando.

- Ela já viu umas cinco vezes. – comentou Rei.

Yoshino a olhou com falsa raiva.

- Eu queria mesmo ver esse filme! – disse Yumi animada. – Já viu Sachiko?

- Eu não vou muito ao cinema ou assisto muita televisão. – respondeu Sachiko.

- Trabalho né? – comentou Yumi com tom de sermão.

- Não, é gosto. – sorriu – Sou fã de teatro.

- COMEÇOU! – exclamou Yoshino.

Na tela apareceu uma nave voando em direção a Pandora e Jake Sully começou a falar.

Yumi se ajeitou de forma mais confortável no sofá e deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sachiko, que encostou a própria cabeça na de Yumi. Os dedos ainda entrelaçados.

Yoshino deu pausa no filme, arredou a mesa de forma a não ficar mais na frente dela e de Rei, voltou para o lado da prima e deitou-se no colo da mesma.

- Melhor. – deu play.

Shimako, Yumi e Rei suspiraram, enquanto Sachiko riu.

O filme prosseguiu. Com o tempo e distraída no filme, Shimako esqueceu-se da vergonha.

Quando Jake foi colocado em cuidados de Neitiry, a campainha tocou. Rei se levantou e Yoshino parou o filme.

- Quem será a essa hora? – perguntou Yoshino se espreguiçando e olhando para as amigas no sofá.

- Acho melhor eu ir também. – disse Sachiko tentando se levantar.

Yumi não a deixou.

- Rei-san já deve estar voltando.

Sachiko suspirou e se resignou no sofá.

- Parece que se acertaram então! – disse Yoshino fazendo um V com os dedos.

As três coraram, enquanto Yoshino ria.

- Olha quem está aqui. – Rei voltou a sala com Noriko logo atrás.

- Noriko! – exclamou Shimako se levantando e indo até ela.

- Shimako! – olhou para todas e fez uma reverencia – Desculpe interromper, Yoshino-san me ligou e eu vim.

Todas olharam para Yoshino que balançou os ombros voltando os olhos para a televisão.

- Vamos! Agora vai ficar interessante!

Noriko percebeu alguém diferente e se aproximou ficando em frente a Sachiko e Yumi.

- É um prazer, Ogasarawa-sama! – fez uma reverencia – Nijou Noriko.

Yoshino impediu que elas conversassem mais, querendo ver o filme. Todas riram e compeliram.

- Você já viu, Noriko? – perguntou Shimako quando Noriko se sentou ao seu lado.

- AVATAR? Já sim, mas é muito bom. Vale a pena ver novamente.

As duas sorriram para a outra. A luz apagou e o filme continuou. No final do filme, todas já bocejavam.

O filme acabou. Yoshino arrastou Yumi e Shimako para dividirem o quarto com ela, então Sachiko, Noriko e Rei ficaram juntas.

Noriko dormiu assim que se deitou no futon, enquanto as duas ainda conversavam.

- Até Sei está nessa história? – Rei ainda não acreditava. – Eu me pergunto se isso é só coincidência.

- Não é? Tudo parece estar conspirando para determinado desfecho.

- Qual desfecho? – Rei sorria, satisfeita.

Sachiko desviou o olhar. Seu rosto estava avermelhado e o sorriso de Rei ampliou.

Sachiko suspirou.

- Você quer saber o que aconteceu, não é? Eu percebi que vocês planejaram nos deixar sozinhas.

- Bom, se quiser falar, eu gostaria de saber que meus esforços valeram a pena.

- Tudo bem. Nós conversamos. Agora, boa noite. – disse puxando a coberta.

- Ei, ei! Conversaram sobre?

- Minha doença.

- E?

- Ela me convenceu a tirar algumas férias. Boa noite, Rei.

- Espera! – sentou-se no futon e puxou a coberta da amiga.

- Férias?! Você?! Nós ficamos dias tentando te convencer a descansar e ela, em alguns minutos, te convenceu?

- Bom, eu ainda não entendi como ela conseguiu também.

Rei a olhava com a boca um pouco aberta, surpresa.

- Tudo bem. Não vou questionar. Se você descansar é o que importa!

- Eu... Tomei uma... Decisão e não sei se vai dar tudo certo. – sentou-se no futon também.

- Com relação a Yumi-chan?

Sachiko assentiu. Mesmo com a escuridão no quarto, Rei percebeu o movimento.

- Você está feliz?

- Estou. Mais do que posso me lembrar de já ter sido.

- Então, pronto. – Rei sorriu.

- Mas... Suguru. Minha família. – suspirou. – Meus deveres.

- Não acho que Suguru irá ligar, mas o resto é conversado entre vocês duas. Eu tenho certeza de que ela irá entender.

As duas trocaram olhares e sorrisos.


	4. Decisões II

**Última parte!**

**Espero que gostemm!!**

**E não me matemm! **

***-*  
**

* * *

Yumi olhava assustada Yoshino. A residente não parava de interrogá-la desde que entraram no quarto.

- Yoshino, acalme-se. – pediu Shimako – Ela não poderá te responder se não deixá-la falar.

- Obrigada, Shimako. –agradeceu Yumi.

- Conte-nos tudo! – exclamou Yoshino.

Começou a explicar sobre a conversa que teve com Sachiko. Claro que pulou a parte do beijo...

- Só isso?! E o que ficaram fazendo o resto do tempo?

Yumi tentou, tentou muito não corar... Mas...

- Ahhh! Seu rosto não mente, Yumi! O que houve?!

Shimako corou também e olhou para os lados.

- Ah! Você sabe, Shimako?!

Yoshino e Yumi a olham. A professora olhou para os lados, tentando pensar no que fazer.

- Você sabe?! – Yumi exclamou. Se Shimako soubesse, isso explicaria o por que corava toda vez que Yumi a olhava...

- Desculpe, Yumi! Eu ia ver por que vocês estavam demorando e eu acabei abrindo a porta sem bater, desculpa! Mas eu fechei logo depois!

O rosto de ambas estava muito vermelho e Yoshino estava irritada, por que era a única a não saber o que estava acontecendo?

- Será que dá para me explicar?! – exclamou frustrada.

Yumi suspirou. Não tinha mais como esconder...

- Nós conversamos, assim como eu disse... E... – disse algo sussurrado.

- O quê? – perguntou Yoshino – eu não ouvi.

Yumi sussurrou algo novamente.

- Yumi, fale direito!

- NOS BEIJAMOS! – gritou e imediatamente tapou a boca com as mãos.

Yoshino abriu a boca e ficou olhando para Yumi, surpresa. Shimako corava tanto quanto Yumi.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO! – exclamou Yoshino.

E de repente as três começaram a gritar como colegiais depois do primeiro beijo.

--

Sachiko e Rei ouviram os gritos e Noriko acordou assustada.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota que acabara de acordar.

Rei suspirou.

- Acho que Yoshino descobriu, Sachiko.

A presidente corou. Se Satou Sei descobrisse... Grunhiu só de pensar na dor de cabeça que teria que suportar.

Houve barulhos, alguém correndo e logo a porta do quarto de Rei foi aberta num estrondo.

- Yoshino! – duas vozes vinham logo atrás.

A residente entrou no quarto como um furacão. E foi em direção a Sachiko e Rei que estavam sentadas de frente para a outra.

- Você! – se ajoelhou ao lado de Sachiko.

- Eu?

- Yoshino! – Shimako e Yumi chegaram ao quarto.

- Se você machucar a minha amiga, você vai se ver com Rei-chan! – olhava atentamente para Sachiko e apontou para Rei;

Sachiko a olhou com surpresa.

- Yoshino!! – exclamou Rei, Yumi e Shimako.

Noriko só observava tudo com curiosidade.

- Desculpe, Sachiko! – disse Yumi – Yoshino!

Ainda sim, a presidente e a residente se encaram. No fim, Sachiko assentiu e Yoshino sorriu.

- Pronto. Fiz meu papel. – se levantou e saiu do quarto.

Shimako se desculpou e foi logo atrás.

- Boa noite, Sachiko.

- Boa noite, Yumi.

--

Sachiko acordou no meio da noite com uma pulsação familiar em sua cabeça. Passara o dia todo sem dores... E agora, no meio da noite.

Sentou-se na cama com dificuldade, a pulsação aumentando, ficando quase que insuportável.

- Onde está? – sussurrou.

Noriko e Rei dormiam pacificamente, não queria acordá-las. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor por sua bolsa. O quarto começou a girar e teve que se equilibrar para não cair, conseguia ouvir sua respiração pesada. Andava com dificuldade, até a mesa no canto do quarto, onde estava sua bolsa com seu remédio.

O quarto girava. A dor aumentava. Seu estômago começou a contorcer-se e suas pernas bambearam. Agora, a dor era tanta que parecia que havia algo dentro de seu crânio que batia furiosamente com um martelo tentando partir o osso e se libertar.

Estava insuportável. Precisava chegar à mesa. Suas pernas cederam e ela foi ao chão. Tentou alcançar à mesa, mas já não a via... As dores... Soltou um grunhido de dor e logo tudo escureceu.

--

Yumi corria desesperadamente pelos corredores do hospital. Ouvia gritos para ela ir mais devagar, mas não se importou. Tinha que correr, precisava chegar lá, precisava ter certeza de que ela estava bem.

Finalmente o quarto 314 apareceu. Sem parar para recuperar o fôlego abriu a porta.

- Sachiko!

Suguru e Rei a olharam, seus olhos tristes.

- Yumi-chan. Você não deveria ter vindo agora... – comentou Suguru.

Ela não o ouviu. Tudo que preenchia seus sensos era a pessoa deitada na cama de hospital ligada a máquinas. Seu coração doía.

- Ela está dormindo. – comentou Rei se aproximando de Yumi. – Os médicos já lhe deram a medicação correta e Eriko já está correndo para cá.

Sem falar nada se aproximou da cama, olhou aquele rosto adormecido, tão calmo, tão sereno, nem parecia que ela podia ter morrido a poucos minutos atrás.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tocou o rosto adormecido e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Lágrimas caíram no rosto de Sachiko, uma no lábio e uma na bochecha, mas Yumi não as limpou. Entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Sachiko e sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama. Não sairia dali.

Os dois presentes no quarto se olharam preocupados.

- Isso já tinha acontecido antes? – perguntou Rei.

- Não sei.

- Suguru-san?

- Eu não sabia até pouco tempo atrás. Quando Eriko chegar, nós perguntamos.

- Devemos deixá-las sozinhas? – perguntou Rei.

- Tenho que ligar para Sayako-obaasama. – comentou Suguru saindo do quarto.

Rei suspirou. Tinha que ligar para Yoshino e avisar que Yumi estava lá. Com um último olhar para as duas, saiu do quarto.

--

Yumi não saiu do lado de Sachiko até o momento em que Eriko chegou ao hospital. Suguru e Youko imediatamente foram até ela, exigindo respostas.

- Ela desmaiou de dor. – explicou Eriko – já aconteceu algumas vezes pelo que ela me contou. O remédio já foi aplicado, então ela deve acordar logo.

Mesmo assim ninguém estava aliviado. E o rosto de preocupação de Eriko não ajudava a aliviar a tensão.

Sachiko não sabia bem onde estava. Só sentia que estava em um lugar confortável e quente... A vontade de simplesmente desistir era muito forte. Aquela escuridão quente, sem preocupações, sem deveres, sem doenças, sem família, sem dores...

- Sachiko...

Sem Yumi... Sem Rei, sem Youko, sem Sei, sem os cachorros, sem Tomomitsu, sem Sayako.

- Sachiko... Por favor.

Pela primeira vez percebeu uma presença ao seu lado. Sentiu algo apertar, ao que pareceu, sua mão e novamente sussurrar...

- Você não pode me deixar... Sachiko...

Yumi. Era Yumi que sussurrava. Era Yumi que estava ao seu lado. Era Yumi...

- Yumi... – sussurrou.

Aquela escuridão era boa, ela não precisava fazer nada, exceto fechar os olhos e se deixar levar... Mas, lá não tinha Yumi, não tinha seus amigos e isso ela não queria, não mais...

Com dificuldade abriu os olhos e a primeira coisa que viu foram dois orbes castanhos a olhando com preocupação e emaranhado de lágrimas.

- Sachiko! – exclamou Yumi ao finalmente vê-la recobrando a consciência.

A presidente não falou nada, somente levantou uma das mãos e limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pelo rosto de Yumi.

Eriko, Suguru, Rei, Youko e Sei – ambas tinham acabado de chegar – entraram no quarto e sorriram aliviados ao ver a amiga acordada.

- Desculpe. Eu te preocupei, não foi? Preocupei a todos... – sua voz estava fraca.

- Não tem que se desculpar... – disse Yumi entre lágrimas.

Sachiko sorriu. Fizera a escolha certa de não se entregar a escuridão.

- Sachiko... – era Eriko. – O que houve exatamente? Já acontecera isso antes, certo?

- Não, nunca acontecera... Não dessa forma.

- Como assim?

- Bem, antes era só dor e de repente nada... Mas dessa vez, eu senti dores e muita tonteira... Como se todo o quarto estivesse girando ao meu redor, foi realmente desconfortante.

- Entendo... – disse Eriko. – Eu já sei o que vamos fazer. Não aceitarei não como resposta.

- E nem deixaremos que ela recuse. – disse Youko. Seu coração batia doido em seu peito. Tinha certeza de que nunca sentira tamanha preocupação do que quando Rei ligou falando que Sachiko havia desmaiado. No passado, embora preocupada, tinha certeza de que tudo ficaria bem, mas agora... Não tinha certeza de nada.

Eriko decidiu que Sachiko deveria ficar internada por uns dias para repetição de exames. Suguru tomaria conta da empresa até que ela melhorasse, embora ele atualizaria Sachiko exatamente tudo que acontecera durante o dia.

Com muita dificuldade, Sei conseguiu arrastar Yumi para casa. Já amanhecera e nenhuma delas tinha descansado direito.

- Obrigada, Sei-sama. – agradeceu Yumi quando o carro parou na porta de sua casa.

- Yumi-chan... Youko vai cuidar dela. – assegurou Sei. – Descanse e mais tarde, eu venho te pegar, tudo bem?

Yumi assentiu. Estava desanimada, preocupada e sem forças.

Sei suspirou.

--

Alguns dias se passaram sem nenhuma mudança positiva nas condições de Sachiko. As tonteiras e dores passaram a ser mais freqüentes, e outros sintomas começaram a surgir.

- Eu tenho certeza de que é um tumor! – Disse Eriko para a equipe de médicos que a acompanhava – Mas eu não o acho!

Os exames nunca retornavam algo decisivo, o tumor não estava em lugar algum! Não tinham como operar sendo que não sabiam onde operar, outros tipos de tratamentos não ajudariam, pois poderiam piorar a situação.

Eriko estava numa situação que ela nunca pensara em estar. Havia um paciente que ela não conseguira tratar, ninguém conseguira.

- Tenho um amigo na Alemanha. Eu acho que com a tecnologia dele, podemos encontrar o tumor. – dizia Eriko para Sachiko. Ambas estavam sozinhas – Se você me deixar tentar, as chances são boas...

- Pare.

- Huh?

Sachiko olhou para Eriko pela primeira vez desde que a médica entrara no quarto.

- Eu tinha decidido lutar contra isso, mas todos esses dias, todas essas falhas, só me fizeram vez que não adianta mais.

- Sachiko...

- Eu aceito isso. Agradeço por tudo Eriko, sinceramente. Mas acabou.

- Não podemos desistir assim!

- Até o mais corajoso dos samurais sabe quando uma batalha é inútil. Agora, tenho certeza de que todo o meu corpo lutará contra tudo que tentarmos, eu não quero mais passar por isso. Acabou, Eriko. Acabou.

- Eu não vou desistir. Vou tentar até o fim.

Sachiko sorriu.

- Não dá para evitar o inevitável. Eu não quero morrer, mas é inútil agora.

- Sachiko!

- Eu tenho uma casa numa cidade bem longe daqui... Era a casa da minha avó... Ela desejava ter morrido lá, eu também desejo...

Eriko não disse nada. Estava com raiva, não queria desistir! Tinham tantas coisas ainda para tentar! Talvez, conseguissem salvá-la...

- E Yumi-chan? – perguntou Eriko. Tentava manter a voz calma.

Sachiko se mexeu desconfortável. Seus olhos entristeceram e abaixou a cabeça.

- Ela vai ficar bem. Yumi é forte, e vivia muito bem sem me conhecer, depois que eu me for, não será diferente... – sua voz era triste. Por Yumi queria mudar aquilo, mas no fundo sabia que não podia, seu destino já estava escrito...

- Mas...

- Meus pais vão ficar irritados. Afinal, eu não deixei um herdeiro como eles tanto desejavam... Não queria desapontá-los assim... – suspirou.

- Você vai morrer e está preocupada que seus pais fiquem irritados por que você não deixou um herdeiro? – a voz de Eriko expressava a sua incredulidade. Seriam os Ogasawaras tão frios?!

Sachiko só deu um sorriso conformado.

- Essa é minha decisão final, Eriko. Acabou. Não creio que demorara muito...

Eriko sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a última frase...

- Vai simplesmente desistir?

- E o que há a ser feito?! Viajar para a Alemanha e ser estudada como um rato de laboratório? Passar meus últimos dias num quarto de hospital vendo a esperança, minha e de todos, se despedaçando? Eu não quero isso... Não tenho mais forças... Esses últimos dias me sugaram... Eu esqueço coisas, palavras, às vezes não escuto direito ou sequer vejo... Eu estou cansada, mais do que jamais estive... Por favor, não me obrigue a apodrecer nessa cama que tantos já morreram... Eu não sou tão forte.

A médica sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Sachiko estava certa. O tratamento poderia lhe dar um pouco mais de tempo, mas nada garantia que poderiam salvá-la... O mais provável era ela morrer em uma cirurgia ou pelos remédios num quarto... Talvez, até sozinha.

Silenciosamente, assentiu. Mas continuaria a procurar por uma cura, por alguma coisa para salvar a amiga.

- Suguru vai me buscar amanhã. Eu irei manter contato.

- Com certeza que vai! Eu não vou desistir assim. Torii Eriko jamais perde um caso!

Sachiko sorriu.

- Sei que não. Obrigada Eriko, por tudo. Sou mais grata a você do que eu pensava.

--

- Você vai ir embora? – perguntou Yumi novamente pela décima vez.

- Sim. É melhor...

Yumi não perguntou o porquê e nem queria, temia a resposta mais do que já temera algo nesse mundo. Olhou para Eriko buscando algum tipo de ajuda, mas a médica somente balançou a cabeça negativamente... Não havia como mudar sua mente.

- Para onde você vai?

- Para a casa da minha avó. Em outra cidade. Lá é calmo e muito bonito. Era meu lugar favorito quando criança.

Não falou nada por que não confiava em sua voz. Tentava muito conter as lágrimas... Então, era isso? Acabou? Assim?!... Não queria aceitar isso...

- Yumi... Eu gostaria de lhe fazer um pedido...

Qualquer coisa! Qualquer coisa que Sachiko lhe pedisse ela faria!

- Sim... Qualquer coisa.

- Você iria comigo?

Perante o silêncio de Yumi, Sachiko prosseguiu...

- Eu sei que é egoísmo de minha parte, afinal você tem o estágio e sua família, mas... Eu queria passar meus últimos meses com alguém que eu ame muito e esse alguém é você.

- M-meses?

- É uma intuição minha.

Yumi não disse nada. Somente assentiu e abraçou Sachiko desesperadamente,

--

Seis meses se passaram desde então. Meses que para Yumi foram muito rápidos. Assim como prometera ficara com Sachiko durante todo o tempo desde que saíram do hospital até o presente dia. As dores pioravam e eram cada vez mais intensas, todos os sintomas clássicos de um tumor apareceram, mas ainda sim, o tumor em si não aparecia.

- Aqui é tão tranqüilo. – comentou Yumi num sussurro.

Ambas estavam sentadas olhando a lua em frente ao quarto que dormiam. A antiga e tradicional casa japonesa era grande e provinha uma paisagem natural em perfeita harmonia com a lua.

- Sim é. – respondeu Sachiko num sussurro também.

Não era necessário aumentar a voz. Yumi estava com a cabeça no ombro direito de Sachiko enquanto seus braços entrelaçavam o da presidente.

- Está doendo? – perguntou Yumi preocupada.

- Não. Não acho que vá doer mais.

Yumi voltou–se para Sachiko, a olhando nos olhos.

- Não vai?

Sachiko sorriu e abraçou Yumi com forças.

- Sabe, Yumi... Você é tudo que eu sempre precisei. É só uma grande pena que tenhamos que ficar tão pouco tempo juntos, é meu único arrependimento.

- Sachiko... O que...?

- Eu te amo muito! Se... Se eu pudesse, eu queria ficar com você para sempre. Esses últimos meses são como sonhos... Tirando as dores periódicas, mas sempre acordar ao seu lado, dormir ao seu lado, passar o dia com seu sorriso contagiante, se fosse qualquer outra circunstância...

- Podemos ficar assim para sempre! Você vai ficar melhor e então... Podemos ficar aqui para sempre, se você quiser. – se afastou o suficiente para olhar Sachiko nos olhos.

- Eu queria... Como eu queria... Mas...

- Sem mas... – encostou-se no ombro de Sachiko novamente. Seus braços a rodearam prendendo-a num abraço apertado e quase desesperado. – Você não pode me deixar...

- Você sabe que isso vai acontecer. Ultrapassa nossos esforços. Quando eu descobri o que seria de mim, eu não fiquei triste, eu aceitei, conformada, mas depois você surgiu e eu quis muito viver... Só que percebi que não adianta o que eu quero, algumas coisas fogem do nosso controle... Desculpe, Yumi.

- Não se desculpe, a culpa não é sua... Eu esperei tanto tempo para te encontrar, eu não quero te perder assim, não quero! -

- Eu também não quero...

Ambas ficaram abraçadas por um tempo, como se o dia de amanhã não existisse, de certa forma não existia. Só as duas, ali, abraçadas, elas se permitiam escapar da realidade cruel que as cercava, naquele abraço elas esqueceriam que seus dias juntas era contado e que cada noite era incerta.

- Yumi.

- Huh? – lutava contra as lágrimas que desejavam escapar.

- Posso te pedir algo?

- Qualquer coisa. Por você, faço qualquer coisa.

- Poderíamos... – ela parou. Seu rosto avermelhado. – fazer amor... Uma última vez?

Yumi deixou as lágrimas caírem. Sachiko sentiu-as no seu kimono.

- Não quero que seja a última vez... – sussurrou. – Eu quero que ocorram muitas e muitas vezes ainda.

- Eu também. – Sachiko sorriu e abraçou Yumi ainda mais. Deu um leve beijo na testa da arquiteta.

Ambas ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Yumi ainda chorava, embora estivesse se forçando a parar.

- Você acha... Acha que poderemos nos encontrar de novo? Digo, em outra vida?

Yumi começou a chorar mais forte ainda. Não queria encontrar com ela em outra vida! Queria continuar aqui, com ela, para sempre!

Sachiko sentia uma agonia que não conseguia descrever. Yumi estava desolada por sua causa, as lágrimas, o choro desesperado, a tristeza tão nítida que se estendesse a mão poderia tocá-la.

Desde que acordara, pressentira o que ia acontecer. Acordara Yumi que dormia pacificamente entre seus braços e ambas passaram todo o dia juntas, não fazendo nada na grande casa, somente aproveitando cada minuto que ainda tinham no abraço uma da outra: se abraçando, conversando, se beijando, se amando.

Yumi não conseguiu parar suas lágrimas, mas iria cumprir com o pedido da amada, e com o próprio. Ainda com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, começara a beijar cada pedaço de pele que consegui sentir, subindo pelo pescoço, cobrindo queixo até chegar aos lábios.

Ah! Aqueles lábios! Perdera a conta de quantas vezes o provara e mesmo assim não perdia a magia, seu coração ainda batia furiosamente em seu peito como se fosse o primeiro beijo novamente, o primeiro beijo repetido várias e várias vezes.

Lágrimas não paravam, nem quando desamarrara o kimono de Sachiko, nem quando seu próprio kimono caíra, nem quando, com dificuldade, entraram no quarto, nem quando o cheiro, gosto e gemidos a fizeram perder-se da realidade, nem quando adormeceram...

Sachiko acordara no meio da noite com um susto. Olhou para o lado, onde Yumi dormia.

- Ah Yumi... – sussurrou ao ver a expressão de dor que a jovem arquiteta mostrava. Limpou os restos de lágrimas que ainda deixavam o rosto de Yumi úmido.

Debruçou-se sobre o corpo adormecido e deu um leve beijo na testa da garota adormecida, não queria acordá-la.

Saiu do futon e pegou se kimono, se cobrindo logo em seguida.

Com um último sorriso para Yumi, saiu do quarto e sentou-se no mesmo que lugar que estiveram mais cedo. Seus olhos foram em direção a lua,

Estava cansada daquilo. Das dores, do esquecimento, da sua mudança de personalidade que muitas vezes assustavam Yumi,,a fraqueza, a sonolência, a dificuldade de falar, tudo! Estava cansada, simplesmente isso.

Eriko a obrigara a fazer mais alguns exames e implorara que ela ficasse de cama e era isso que viera fazendo por alguns meses já. Ficava deitada o dia todo, algumas vezes, se desse sorte, conseguia se sentar como fazia agora ou como fazia mais cedo. Seus órgãos estavam falhando. O seu tempo estava se esgotando.

- Talvez, eu estivesse errada... Talvez, eu tenha mais algum tempo... – sussurrou para si mesma.

Yumi estava muito receosa e assustada. Era a primeira noite que faziam amor desde muitos dias, a arquiteta se recusara todas as outras vezes com medo do que poderia acontecer. Medo do que poderia acontecer enquanto dormia.

Um dia poderia não abrir mais os olhos. Que terrível esse pensamento...

Levantou-se e decidiu voltar para o quarto. Foi então que a dor de cabeça a atingiu como uma bala, atravessando seu crânio com tal força que seu corpo tombara, bambeando em direção ao chão. Segurou-se na porta, o mundo começou a girar, sentiu enjôo e já pressentia a chegada da escuridão.

Seu corpo ficou fraco e depois não sentiu mais nada, nem o chão frio no qual se chocara.

---

Yumi acordara num pulo quando ouviu o barulho, ainda atordoada, olhou para os lados chamando Sachiko, mas não houve resposta...

A presidente estava a poucos metros dela, no chão e inconsciente.

Seu coração apertou a ponto de quase parar, teve dificuldade de respirar, levantou e correu até o corpo desacordado, não se importando com os ventos frios se chocando contra seu corpo nu.

- Sachiko! – gritava e a sacudia tentando, de forma fútil, a acordá-la.

Checou o pulso: mínimo. Mal conseguia sentir as pulsações do coração de Sachiko mais. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Pegara seu telefone correndo e ligara para a emergência e logo depois para Eriko.

E enquanto esperava ajuda, tentava em vão acordá-la, mas nada se fazia efetivo. Tentou pedir como da última vez, mas algo dizia que não tinha mais como suas palavras alcançarem Sachiko, não no lugar onde ela estava agora.

--

Todas esperavam tensas na ala de espera do hospital. Eriko, em um estado de preocupação nunca antes visto, entrara com Sachiko para cirurgia e até agora nada.

O sol já nascia. Rei se recusara a abrir o dojo; Youko, Sei e Suguru já ligaram para a empresa, avisando do ocorrido; Yoshino teria que estagiar do mesmo jeito, mas como era no mesmo hospital, não estava com pressa; Shimako e Noriko ligavam sempre para ver como tudo estava, ambas não tinham como abrir mão do dia de trabalho; Suguru estava sentando ao lado de Yumi e parecia nervoso e Yumi... Bem, Yumi, estava sentada, não conversava com ninguém, exceto alguma palavra de agradecimento por um abraço ou um café quente, olhava para o chão, esperando as terríveis noticias que iriam chegar.

- Ela está vindo. – disse Yoshino olhando o corredor por onde Eriko passava.

Eriko tinha a cabeça abaixada e seus olhos estavam vermelhos.

- Não, não, não. – repetiu Rei se sentando. Já imaginando a bomba que estaria por explodir.

Yumi apertou sua blusa, encima de onde estava seu coração. Estava doendo...

Eriko suspirou e tentou prender as lágrimas.

- Como já esperávamos os órgãos estão falhando, é só uma questão de tempo... Talvez ela não passe dessa noite.

Todas naquela sala pararam. Mal se ouviam respirações. Yumi apertou mais e trincou os dentes, impedindo mais lágrimas de saírem.

Eriko nunca sentiu-se tão triste como naquele momento. Decepcionara seus amigos. Seu coração se partia ao ver Yumi. Começou a explicar o que tinha acontecido e o que tinham feito na cirurgia, não que todos quisessem saber.

Yumi parou de ouvir quando Eriko declarou quando tempo ainda tinha com sua deusa... Menos de um dia...

Youko não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Parte sua se sentia culpada, se tivesse percebido mais cedo, se não tivesse sido uma amiga tão ruim, talvez, talvez tudo seria diferente. Cuidara de Sachiko desde a infância, ficara ao seu lado nos seus piores e melhores momentos, ensinou e aprendeu muito coisa com a presidente... Sentia uma vontade imensa de se abandonar na cama e chorar. Sentou-se na cadeira, enquanto pensava no que fazer.

Rei massageava suas têmporas, estava tendo dificuldades em assimilar tudo. Sua amiga de infância iria morrer, não passaria de um dia... Sua cabeça girava e nada parecia fazer muito sentido. Nada.

Yoshino abraçou-se a Rei, embora não conhecesse bem Sachiko, sabia que Rei sofria muito e Yumi sofria bem mais...

Sei ficou olhando para o chão... Morte é algo normal, certo? Então por que as pessoas têm tanta dificuldade de aceitar tal coisa? Ela não sabia... Uma lágrima rolou por sua bochecha e se chocou contra o chão. Ela não sabia por que não aceitava o que estava acontecendo.

Suguru somente olhava para Eriko, incrédulo. Sua priminha, sua noiva, sua esposa, a única pessoa que realmente o suportava... Mas nem pedira desculpas! Não se desculpara por todos esses anos, por seu egoísmo, por seu silêncio quando sabia que ela sofria por chamá-lo de marido. Prometera protegê-la, mas percebera que falhara.

- Eu posso vê-la? – foi um sussurro. Se a sala não estivesse tão silenciosa, ninguém seria capaz de ouvir.

Vários olhos se viraram para Yumi que estava de pé.

Eriko assentiu.

- Eu vou te levar até ela.

Assim como acontecera da vez anterior, Yumi entrara no quarto sem uma palavra, sentara-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e entrelaçava seus dedos, esperando pacientemente.

Cansados olhos azuis se abriram um pouco e Yumi sentiu um fraco aperto em sua mão.

- Sabia que era você... – sussurrou Sachiko.

- Eu sabia que você sentia que eu estava aqui. – respondeu Yumi sorrindo entre lágrimas.

- Desculpa, eu só te faço chorar... – disse Sachiko com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não, você só me faz feliz. – beijou a mão que segurava fortemente – Só descanse, por favor.

- Não quero. Não sei se terei forças de abrir os olhos da próxima vez....

Suguru entrou no quarto, assustando ambas. Segurou a mão livre de Sachiko e começou a falar, se desculpando por tudo, explicando por que não abrira mão do casamento.

- Eu queria te proteger. Se não tivesse sido eu, seria outra pessoa, outra pessoa que não iria te proteger e manter distância como eu, você é minha priminha, Sa-chan.

--

Suguru saíra do quanto para comprar algo e Youko entrara. Fizeram um voto silencioso de não tirar Yumi do quarto, afinal Sachiko não permitira.

- Não é culpa sua. – disse Sachiko. A voz fraca, o corpo fraco... Não estava acostumada com isso.

- Se eu tivesse percebido mais cedo...

- Eu não deixaria, você sabe...

- Quando você era criança e até mesmo adolescente, você era tão frágil. Ficava doente tão fácil e todos nós morríamos de preocupação. – deu um sorriso – Se eu não estivesse tão acostumada às suas doenças, eu poderia ter percebido...

- Nem eu percebi...

Yumi se sentia uma intrusa, mas queria só por esse dia ser completamente egoísta. Recusava-se terminantemente a largar a mão de Sachiko e sair daquele quarto.

Rei foi a próxima.

- Todos esses anos e eu jurava que só Youko sabia mais de você do que eu, tinha tanta confiança que ignorei tudo de novo que acontecia por julgar ser nada, nos afastamos e agora é tarde demais...

- Não é... – Sachiko sorriu – obrigada pelos biscoitos.

Ambas riram. Yumi somente sorriu.

- Você ainda é minha melhor amiga.

Rei sorriu. Não era tarde demais.

Yoshino aparecia esporadicamente no quarto para checar em ambas. Eriko fazia o mesmo.

--

Ogasawara Tooru e Ogasawara Sayako entraram no hospital com pressa e corriam, esquecendo-se das regras tão brutalmente impostas por eles e a eles.

Mal cumprimentaram as pessoas que esperavam fora do quarto de Sachiko e entraram, surpreendendo Eriko, a presidente e Yumi.

Sayako correu para o lado da filha enquanto Tooru, ainda recuperando seu fôlego, assistia tudo da porta.

- Como você está se sentindo? – começou Sayako, preocupada – você deveria ter continuado com o tratamento! Era o melhor a ser fazer! Que irresponsabilidade!

E começou a dar bronca.

Eriko puxou Yumi para um pouco mais longe da cama enquanto a mãe brigava com a filha. Sachiko não levantou o olhar para a mãe.

- Pare com isso, Sayako. – veio a voz de Tooru. Ele se aproximou da cama – Estamos preocupados, Sachiko. Eu, sua mãe e todo o clã. Perdoe sua mãe, você sabe como ela fica.

Sachiko olhou Tooru. Sempre odiara aquele homem, mas agora, não sentia forças para odiá-lo mais.

- Eu sei, obrigada, pai. Mas não tem mais volta, suponho.

- Tooru!

- Não tenha medo. – ele se inclinou dando um beijo na testa – vai dar tudo certo. – a voz dele saiu embolada, como se ele estivesse engolindo as lágrimas.

Sayako não agüentou mais e abraçou a filha com toda sua força, sussurrando desculpas e lhe dando força.

Tooru abraçou-se a filha e a esposa. Arrependia-se amargamente por deixar todos esses anos passarem, por perder sua filha emocionalmente em troca do trabalho, e agora experimentava perder a filha fisicamente... A perderia de todas as formas possíveis.

Rei, Youko e Suguru revezavam no quarto, mas Yumi permanecia fixa...

Era de tarde. Nenhuma das duas sabia das horas e só estavam elas no quarto.

- Você está cansada. – afirmou Yumi num sussurro.

- Estou, mas quero ficar um pouco mais com você...

Yumi se levantou da cadeira se deitou na cama se abraçando a Sachiko.

- Durma um pouco... – disse Yumi. Não queria que ela dormisse, mas só de olhar para Sachiko era possível ver o quanto ela lutava para ficar acordada...

- Não... – respondeu olhando nos olhos de Yumi. – Eu não quero...

Yumi sorriu, mais lágrimas escaparam-lhe os olhos.

Estendeu suas mãos e acariciou aquele rosto tão querido, ambos os polegares descansando nas sobrancelhas e descendo gentilmente, fechando os olhos de Sachiko...

- Yumi... – veio o sussurro irritado.

- Shh... Está tudo bem. – inclinou-se para frente dando um beijo na testa de Sachiko e logo depois nos lábios.

Abraçou-a mais forte e seus rostos, virados um para o outro.

- Eu vou cantar uma canção de ninar para você, cantavam para mim na minha infância...

Um sorriso se formou no rosto de Sachiko ao ouvir as palavras de Yumi.

- " Você é meu raio de sol,

Meu único raio de sol,

Que me faz feliz,

Quando o céu está ruim,

Você não imagina,

O quanto eu te amo,

Por favor,

Não tirem

O meu raio de sol² "

Um sorriso feliz cruzou a face da presidente enquanto as lágrimas ainda caiam, Yumi também fechou os olhos.

- Não tirem o meu raio de sol... – sussurrou.

- Eu te amo... – ouviu um sussurro...

Abriu os olhos e viu, pela última vez, aqueles magníficos e intensos olhos a azuis a olhando com tanto amor e ternura.

- Eu também te amo, muito.

Ambas ficaram sorrindo, se olhando por um tempo... Até que Sachiko fechou os olhos e poucos segundos depois as máquinas apitaram, indicando que o coração não batia mais.

- Adeus... Meu Raio de Sol.

--

**60 anos depois.**

Yumi estava na casa que Sachiko havia deixado para ela. Estava enrolada num cobertor olhando as estrelas, exatamente no mesmo lugar que estivera com Sachiko 60 anos atrás, em frente ao mesmo quarto – o lugar que dormira durante todos esses anos.

Depois que perdera sua amada, a vida nunca voltou aos seus eixos, afinal o Destino decidira lhe tirar os eixos, mas conseguiu se reconstruir com muito custo e com muita ajuda de suas amigas. Voltara as empresas Ogasawara e trabalhara duro.

Tivera alguns relacionamentos, alguns duraram anos, mas acabavam. Não era para ser e ela sabia disso, sabia que quem possuía o fim de seu fio vermelho não estava mais entre os vivos.

Vira e fizera muitas coisas nesses anos. Viu os casamentos das amigas, as brigas, os momentos felizes e só podia imaginar como seria perfeito se ela e Sachiko pudessem fazer parte disso também...

Suguru tinha assumido a empresa e foi obrigado a ter um herdeiro. Ela se voluntariou para tal, inseminação artificial, claro. De certa forma, lhe pareceu o mais certo a fazer, afinal se Sachiko ainda estivesse lá, seria assim também...

Nasceu uma menina, chamada Kohane. Com cabelos levemente castanhos e os olhos azuis, assim como os de Sachiko. Kohane era inteligente e aprendia tudo rápido, era uma ótima pianista e adorava desenhar, mas também era rápida de raciocínio e de tomada de decisões, foi aprovada pelo clã a ser a nova herdeira. Sempre comentava com a filha sobre Sachiko e Kohane passou a idolatrar e adorar a antiga presidente como uma mãe.

Os anos foram difíceis. Muitas vezes deitara na cama e pedia para não acordar, sentia-se miserável e a saudade a comia viva, devorando todo seu interior. Mas sabia que precisava ter paciência...

E aqui estava ela, 80 anos. Estava velha e esperando seu tempo chegar. Sentiu uma brisa acariciar seu rosto.

- Vou me encontrar com você hoje, meu raio de sol? – perguntou com um sorriso.

Agüentara 60 longos anos, alguns minutos não faria diferença.

Despedira-se de todas suas amigas, que já idosas como ela, entendiam. Abraçara-se a sua Kohane e olhando-a nos olhos disse o quanto a amava e que a protegeria sempre. Kohane, assustada,falou que Yumi deveria parar de brincar, mas não era brincadeira.

Encolheu-se mais no cobertor. Estava com frio e lentamente fechou seus olhos.

- "Só por alguns segundos." – pensou.

--

Estava calor. O sol pinicava seu rosto, mas não queria acordar.

- Yumi! – ouvia alguém a chamando... Aquela voz tão familiar...

- Vamos Yumi!

Não queria levantar, estava bom aqui, quente.

Sentiu algo macio e quente encostar em seus lábios e surpresa abriu os olhos...

- Até que enfim, dorminhoca. – era o rosto que mais desejava ver, a voz que mais desejava ouvir, os olhos que mais desejava se perder.

Sem falar nada, se levantou a prendeu Sachiko num abraço apertado.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

- Eu também, Yumi. Você não faz idéia! Eu venho te esperando durante todos esses anos.

Era um bosque e elas estavam a beira de um lago. Havia pessoas ao redor, muitas crianças brincando e pessoas conversando. O sol brilhava lindo no céu azulado, perfeito.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar de novo. – prometeu Sachiko com o mais lindo sorriso que Yumi já vira.

- Você não vai. – respondera Yumi com um sorriso próprio.

- Vamos indo então, juntas.

Ambas se levantaram e de mão dadas prosseguiram por entre o bosque.

--

Yumi foi encontrada no meio da noite por um empregado da casa.

Fora um ataque cardíaco, fulminante. Ela não tinha sentido dor alguma, ainda mais se foi durante o sono.

Ela foi enterrada no dia seguinte, muitas pessoas vieram, muitas das quais foram tocadas e ajudadas por Yumi em 80 anos de vida.

Yumi foi enterrada ao lado de Sachiko e em sua lápide lia-se a frase:  
" Tudo vive se misturando, se ligando e mutuamente influenciando um ao outro. Mesmo um encontro trivial traz mudanças tanto no coração quanto no corpo" ².

FIM.

¹ - Arnold ;D

² - Clamp – mangá xxxHolic.


End file.
